La Universidad
by THGshippsfanEspaol
Summary: Peeta es un chico de 17 años de edad, el se enamoro desde hace mucho tiempo de su amigo Cato, pero el tiempo empezó a correr y nunca le dijo sus sentimientos a Cato, después Peeta se enamoro del galán del segundo grado de Universidad Gale Hawthorne, ambos sintieron lo mismo y tienen una relación, pero Cato finalmente le expresa sus sentimientos a Peeta, Con quien se quedara Peeta?
1. Chapter 1

-Tonto, tonto, tonto- se repetía Peeta en la mente, mientras hablaba con su amor platónico Gale, ese chico de segundo año de universidad, alto, pelo negro, fuerte, guapo, cazador.

-entonces me puedes dar tutorías para el examen de matemáticas?- le pregunto Gale a Peeta, Peeta estaba en primero de universidad, era güero, fornido, le encantaba cocinar y era muy bueno en las matemáticas,-claro que lo haré, como no ayudar al mejor amigo de mi prima- dijo Peeta sonriendo torpemente,

-que bueno, enserio necesito que me enseñes, porque sinceramente no sé cómo rayos hacerle- dijo Gale sonriendo, a Peeta le encantaba la sonrisa de Gale, era lo que más destacaba en su rostro, normalmente él nunca sonreía, siempre lo podías ver con una cara de "no me molestes" o "estoy enojado" o simplemente serio,

-no importa que sean matemáticas de segundo año- dijo Peeta, -sinceramente en segundo te enseñan lo mismo que en primero- contesto Gale, el timbre sonó, -bueno me tengo que ir, sino llego a clases esta vez el director Snow me matara, nos vemos después de clases- dijo Gale despidiéndose de Peeta, corriendo rumbo a su clase, -Adioos- dijo Peeta con una mirada torpe,

-Tonto, tonto, tonto- dijo Peeta golpeándose la frente, -porque actuaste tan tontamente- pensó Peeta en su mente,Gale no era bueno en la escuela, siempre le pedía ayuda a Peeta para estudiar y siempre Peeta se ponía nervioso y tartamudeaba, le gustaba que Gale solo le pidiera a el ayuda con los exámenes era el momento en que el y Gale se acercaban.

-Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey primito- dijo Katniss acercándose a su lado, -hola prima- dijo Peeta algo ruborizado por el pensamiento de lo tonto que se había comportado frente a su amor platonito, -eaea te vi platicando con Gale, ya están saliendo?- dijo Katniss en un tono coqueto, Peeta se puso rojo como un tomate,

-Q-Que N-no, E-el solo me pidió que le diera clases de matemáticas- dijo Peeta, -Claroooooooooo- dijo Katniss, -a mi no me engañas Peeta, se que tu y Gale tienen algo- dijo Katniss, -Katniss tu sabes que me gusta Gale, pero no creo que yo le guste de la misma manera- dijo Peeta mirando al suelo, -a Gale le gustan los menores, no le gustan que sean mayor que él y la verdad Gale ya me confesó que él es gay- explico Katniss, -aun así, no creo que este enamorado de mi- contesto Peeta,

-porque no le preguntas, esta tarde estarás todo el día con el no?- dijo Katniss entusiasmada, -pero y si él no me quiere de la misma manera- contesto Peeta preocupado.

-Peeta conozco a Gale, le gustas, todo lo que el busca en un chico, tu lo tienes, eres guapo, inteligente, hasta una vez me confesó diciendo que su esposo le prepararía el desayuno a él, ademas siempre antes de los examanes te pide ayuda a ti y solo a ti- dijo Katniss riéndose, Peeta y Katniss entraron a sus clases como siempre, en la mayoría de las clases Peeta fantaseaba con Gale.

Katniss no sabía como rayos su primo que casi no ponía atención podía estar en el cuadro de honor de la escuela, cuando terminaron las clases, Peeta y Katniss estaban en la salida, -entonces te quedaras con Gale toda la tarde verdad- le pregunto Katniss a Peeta, -si- contesto Peeta con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, -oye Peeta, dile a Gale de mi parte, que usen condón- Katniss le susurro a Peeta en el oído,

-QUE- Peeta grito súper rojo de la vergüenza, -nos vemos- dijo Katniss corriendo y riéndose, -oh aquí estas- dijo Gale poniéndole un brazo encima del hombro de Peeta, el se ruborizo un poco más, -L-l-listo para estudiar- dijo Peeta algo apenado, -Claro, perdón por haberte hecho esperar, tenía que hacer unas cosas y blah blah blah- dijo Gale jugando, los dos chicos se subieron al auto de Gale.

el tenia ya 18 años y Peeta solo tenía 17, Gale ya vivía solo, estudiaba y trabajaba, la casa de Gale se veía de dos pisos aunque parecía pequeña tenia dos ventanas una a la izquierda y otra a la derecha arriba y a unos 20 cm tenia otras dos ventanas, era de color blanco, tenia un puerta de madera en medio de las dos ventanas de abajo

Gale abrió la puerta de su casa y Peeta algo tímido entro, normalmente para estudiar iban al starbuck o en la escuela, era la primera vez que Peeta entraba a la casa de Gale, su casa no era muy grande tenia una la sala al lado izquierdo y al lado derecho tenia una escalera para ir al segundo piso, había un pequeño pasillo don dos puertas en frente de la puerta de entrada, -con confianza, siéntete en casa- dijo Gale quitándose su chaqueta de cuero, sus zapatos de cazador y su mochila.

-con que tema empezamos primero- dijo Peeta quitándose la mochila y sacando el libro de matemáticas, -fracciones, son mis peores enemigas- dijo Gale bromeando, Peeta se rió y comenzó a explicarle, mientras más le explicaba a Gale, Peeta se relajaba mas, hablaba con Gale mas tranquilo y hacían bromas, una vez que Peeta y Gale terminaron de estudiar.

-wow eres un gran tutor Peeta, te mereces un premio!- dijo Gale sonriendo, -no está bien, no te preocupes- dijo Peeta sonriendo, -por el contrario, me hubiera matado estudiando- bromeo Gale sonriendo,

-no seas tan dramático- dijo Peeta devolviéndo la broma, -hey subamos a mi cuarto, estoy cansado- dijo Gale, -c-claro- dijo Peeta con pena, los muchachos subieron al segundo piso y entraron al cuarto de Gale, tenia un cama Queen-Size con sabanas grises, un closet de madera, un mueble de madera con cajones, donde arriba de ese mueble ponía su televisión, no era moderna, las paredes tenían un color rojo leve.

Gale se tiro en su cama, -ven acompáñame- dijo Gale sonriendo, Peeta con rubor en sus mejillas fue y se acostó con Gale, -tanto estudiar me dejo exhausto- dijo Gale, -por cierto, acerca de tu premio- dijo Gale moviendo al muchacho un poco más cerca hacia él, Peeta se ruborizo mas, el y Gale estaban demasiado cerca, era como una de sus fantasías,

-q-que sucede- dijo Peeta, Gale no dijo nada, solo se le quedo mirando a Peeta, sus ojos azules como el mar, reflejaban inocencia, Peeta por otro lado estaba contemplando los ojos cafés miel de Gale, ellos reflejaban fortaleza, cuando menos lo espero, Gale lo tomo de su cara y lo beso, era el primer beso de Peeta, el no se lo esperaba, Gale en cambio era un experto en eso, su lengua comenzó a entrar en la boca de Peeta, Peeta no sabia que hacer, al principio estaba tenso, pero después se tranquilizo y disfruto ese beso con lengua.

Gale no era de aquellos chicos que solo iban por un beso, el iba por el paquete completo, sus manos empezaron a sentir el cuerpo de Peeta, sus brazos, su espalda, Peeta gemia de como se sentía, cuando Peeta separo a Gale por la falta de aire, -q-que estas haciendo- dijo Peeta sonrojado, -es tu premio por haberme ayudado con lo de estudiar- dijo Gale sonriendo.

-Q-que crees que haces- volvió a decir Peta enfadado, -te estoy besando Peeta, que otra cosa hice- dijo Gale, Peeta solo pensaba que Gale lo estaba besando por haberlo ayudado a estudiar, dijo que se merecía un "premio", -apuesto a que eso le haces a todos- dijo Peeta enojado, -de que rayos hablas Peeta- dijo Gale frunciendo el ceño, -solo te aprovechas de mi porque soy bueno en matemáticas y tu eres el galán de segundo de secundaria, apuesto a que haces lo mismo con todos los chicos cerebritos como yo- dijo Peeta.

Gale dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro, después no dijo nada, miro a Peeta y puso sus manos en la cara de Peeta, Peeta cerro sus ojos intentando reprimir las lagrimas, -Peeta mírame y escúchame- dijo Gale, Peeta abrió los ojos y llorando miro a Gale, -Peeta, yo te amo solo a ti, te pedí ayuda en matemáticas porque si soy un idiota y no soy bueno en la escuela, pero quería acercarme mas a ti, ademas solo a ti te eh pedido que me ayudes con ciertas materias, yo solo te quiero a ti Peeta a nadie mas- dijo Gale secando una lagrima que caía de la mejilla izquierda de Peeta.

-Es enserio?- pregunto Peeta entre sollozos, -si Peeta, porque crees que me junte mas con tu prima quería saber mas de ti, quería saber tus gustos, quería saber si tu también eras gay, quería saber todo de ti- dijo Gale recargando su frente levemente en la de Peeta.

Peeta sonrió como nunca, se sentía tan bien de que finalmente la persona que mas quería le correspondiera, se besaron otra vez y esa vez fue mas ardiente, Peeta no era muy bueno con la lengua, pero Gale era todo un maestro con eso, Gale bajo al cuello de Peeta besando y chupando, dejando chupetones, Gale le desabrocho los jeans a Peeta.

-N-no tan rápido Gale- dijo Peeta gimiendo por la sensación que estaba experimentando, -yo no me conformo con algo tan poco, como besuquearnos- dijo Gale con lujuria,-p-pero es que yo aun soy virgen- dijo Peeta avergonzado, -estarás bien, te prometo que será suave contigo- dijo Gale quitándose su camisa y Peeta no pudo evitar sonrojarse aun mas, Gale estaba en muy buena forma, su abdomen.

Era todo lo que el fantaseaba, y cuando vio su Pene, se puso todavía mas rojo, era grande muy grande, para donde iban, Peeta no iba a poder sentarse mañana, después de toda su ora de placer, Peeta quedo demasiado exhausto, Gale quedo satisfecho, enserio disfruto hacerlo con el muchacho mas chico, -entonces- dijo Peeta acostado en el pecho de Gale, -entonces?- pregunto Gale sonriendo, -nosotros dos, ya somos, n-novios- dijo Peeta sonrojado, Gale sonrio y le contesto con voz seductora:- claro que lo somos-, Peeta se acerco y le dio un último beso antes de caer rendido por el sueño.


	2. Chapter 2 La cita

A la mañana siguiente, sonó el despertador, Gale se levanto primero, pero vio que Peeta no despertaba, -Peeta, despierta se nos hace tarde para la universidad- dijo Gale.

Peeta abrió los ojos y vio a Gale, entonces los abrió de par en par, se levanto rápidamente y asustado, -Peeta estas bien- dijo Gale sentándose en la cama, -entonces no fue un sueño- dijo Peeta, -que?- pregunto Gale confundido, -lo de anoche- dijo Peeta, -no, fue real, somos novios ahora- dijo Gale sonriendo, Peeta sonrió a un mas y beso a Gale.

-Gale me prestas ropa, no puedo usar la misma ropa dos días seguidos- dijo Peeta sonrojado, Gale sonrió y le prestó su ropa favorita, su chamarra gris, una camisa negra y unos jeans rotos, los dos chicos se vistieron y se fueron a la universidad, -nos vemos en el Starbucks- dijo Gale besando en la frente a Peeta y corriendo a clases, todo comenzó normal, las clases de Peeta, se emociono cuando el timbre del recreo sonó, estaba ansioso por ver a su nuevo novio en la cafetería,

-oye Peeta- dijo su amiga Jessie, le decían "Foxyface" de cariño, su novio Thresh la acompañaba, también no solo eran ellos dos, estaba Cato, su mejor amigo, Clove su mejor amiga, Glimmer, Marvel y Katniss, -que pasa chicos- dijo Peeta sonriendo, -vamos a tomarnos un café en el Starbucks, ven con nosotros- dijo Glimmer sonriendo.

Peeta se sonrojo porque ahí iba a ver a Gale, sus amigos y su prima no sabían nada todavía de su novio, -si está bien dijo Peeta algo sonrojado, Peeta y sus amigos fueron al Starbucks y gracias a Dios, ahí no estaba Gale, pero no tardaba en llegar, todos tomaron una mesa y se sentaron, -Dios, que molesto es tener Ética y Valores- dijo Clove tumbándose en una silla, todos se rieron.

-Dímelo a mí, cuando Salí de la preparatoria, estaba entusiasmada porque pensé que ya no íbamos a tener Ética y Valores- dijo Jessie "Foxyface".

-Oye Peeta porque no me pides un café- dijo Katniss sonriendo maliciosamente, -porque no vas y lo pides tu- dijo Peeta,

-Por favor primito querido del alma- dijo Katniss reprochando.

-Está bien- dijo Peeta levantándose de su lugar, cuando Peeta se fue.

-Es mi imaginación o esa es la ropa que usa Gale- dijo Cato mirando a Peeta de lejos, -si lo es- dijo Katniss sonriendo, -Oh Dios Mío, Gale y Peeta- dijo Clove sonriendo, -siempre dije que harían linda pareja- dijo Glimmer sonriendo dulcemente.

-míralo el Peeta, se gano al galán de segundo año, yo por suerte tengo al galán de primer año- dijo Foxyface besando a Tresh, -ya van a empezar estos tortolos- dijo Marvel riendo, -conociendo a Gale, creo que Peeta dejo de ser virgen anoche- dijo Katniss sonriendo picarona mente, -Peeta durmió con Gale anoche?- dijo Cato frunciendo el ceño, -eso creo, solo fue a darle tutorías para el examen de matemáticas, pero conociendo a Gale- dijo Katniss riendo, -no puedo creer que Peeta no me haya dicho nada- dijo Clove.

-Okey ya los pedí- dijo Peeta sentándose en su silla, -okey Peeta dime, porque rayos no me dijiste nada de tu y Gale- dijo Clove frunciendo el ceño, -Katniss- dijo Peeta con enfado, Katniss empezó a silbar poniendo cara de "yo no fui", -cuéntanos como fue todo- dijo Glimmer sonriendo, -n-no sé si debería- dijo Peeta apenado, -vamos Peeta estamos en confianza- dijo Cato serio.

-B-bueno, ayer le di clases de matemáticas a Gale por la tarde después de la escuela, todo iba bien y entonces él me beso y-y-y- Peeta se puso más rojo y se tapo la cara con sus manos,

-aaaaaaaaaawwww, que lindoooo- dijeron Glimmer, Clove y Jessie "Foxyface", -querida creo que estas exagerando un poco- dijo Thresh, -amor es amor y sigue siendo tierno- dijo Jessie "Foxyface" sonriendo, -Peeta Mellark- se escucho una voz, era el muchacho que entregaba el café en el Starbucks, -esa voz, me suena conocida- dijo Katniss, cuando Peeta fue por los cafés, no miro al chico a los ojos, -que bien te ves con mi ropa hoy Peeta- dijo el muchacho, Peeta miro y vio que era Gale, -q-q-q-que haces aquí?- dijo Peeta sonrojado.

-Trabajo aquí- dijo Gale sonriendo, -o estas con los chicos, hey Katniss- grito Gale, Katniss volteo, -miren quien está trabajando aquí chicos- dijo Katniss, todos voltearon y vieron a Peeta con Gale, Glimmer Clove y Jessie "Foxyface" fueron corriendo hacia Peeta y Gale, Peeta se sonrojo aun mas, -Peeta, porque no nos dijiste que tu novio trabajaba aquí- dijeran las tres emocionadas.

-No lo sabía- dijo Peeta sonrojado, -Gale dame los cafés- dijo Peeta aun mas sonrojado, -Peeta no seas tan seco con tu novio- dijo Glimmer, -chicas tranquilas, por favor, están haciendo que mi panaderito se sonroje mucho y eso solo lo hago yo- dijo Gale sonriendo, -Galeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee- dijo Peeta con tono avergonzado.

-Que lindooooooooo- gritaron las 3 chicas al unisón, -está bien querido toma tu café- dijo Gale, cuando Peeta iba a tomar el café de la mano de Gale, Gale lo arrebato rápidamente, -no sin antes darme un beso- dijo Gale con tono seductor, Glimmer, Clove y Jessie "Foxyface", estaban extasiadas con el espectáculo Peeta y Gale, -Galeeeeee- dijo Peeta, -vamos en la boca- dijo Gale.

Peeta se acerco para darle el beso a Gale, y Gale lo tomo de la cintura presionando sus labios con los de Peeta fue un beso apasionado y caliente, la lengua de Gale jugaba con la de Peeta, cuando se separaron a Peeta le faltaba el aliento, -vamos panaderito, quiero estar con tus amigos y contigo, en las poca horas que te veo de clases- dijo Gale tomando de la mano a Peeta con su café y yéndose a sentar a la mesa del grupito de Peeta, Clove, Glimmer y Jessie "Foxyface".

No paraban de hablar de lo lindos que se veían Peeta y Gale juntos, Cato los miraba serio, no expresaba nada, eso era extraño, porque Cato era muy alegre y divertido, Gale sentó a Peeta en sus piernas, -dime Gale, anoche usaron condón verdad- dijo Katniss, -tú ya sabes la respuesta- dijo Gale sonriendo, Peeta estaba muy apenado.

Es decir, el no podía hablar de esas cosas con los chicos y Gale como si nada lo decía, -Gale se bueno con mi primo, porque si no, te arrepentirás- dijo Katniss, -lo mismo digo- dijo Clove, sacando un cuchillo de plástico.

-Se que todos quieren a Peeta, pero yo lo quiero mas- dijo Gale abrazando a Peeta, cuando sonó en timbre, los chicos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas y a salir del Starbucks, -oye salgamos a algún lado después de clases- dijo Gale quitándose el uniforme del Starbucks , un simple delantal color verde con la marca del café,

-a donde iríamos?- dijo Peeta entusiasmado, él quería pasar tiempo a solas con su novio, -vamos a cazar- dijo Gale emocionado, -yo no soy bueno en eso- dijo Peeta, -te enseñare con gusto- dijo Gale sonriendo.

-Entonces nos vemos después de clases en la salida- dijo Peeta, -por supuesto- dijo Gale, después beso a Peeta tan dulcemente, eso le encantaba a Peeta, que Gale se viera como un chico rudo y malo, pero en realidad fuera una persona buena y cariñosa, las clases pasaron, Peeta tenía Educación Física y le tocaba con Cato, Cato siempre fue su amigo, desde que entro en la secundaria.

Hasta ahora que están en la universidad, Cato era un poco más fuerte que Peeta, era más alto que el, bueno todos los chicos eran más altos que Peeta, todos sus amigos, Marvel, Tresh, Cato y hasta su novio Gale, pero eso a Peeta le gustaba.

la Profesora de Educación Física Johana, los puso a todos a entrenar su resistencia dando vueltas en la cancha de Fútbol, Cato era, el Capitán del equipo de Fútbol de la escuela, por eso el tenia muy buen cuerpo, todas las chicas morían por él, Thresh era el jugador estrella del equipo de baloncesto de la escuela, Gale era el Capitán del equipo de arquería de la escuela, que también estaba Katniss en el equipo de Arquería, Glimmer era la líder las porristas, Marvel el Capitán del equipo de Vóleibol, Jessie "Foxyface" era muy buena jugando Tenis y al final estaba Peeta que no tenía ningún deporte, solo le gustaba hacer pan y la natación , pero él nunca quiso meterse al equipo de la escuela.

-Oye Peeta no quieres hacer algo hoy- dijo Cato.

-Pues hoy iré a cazar con Gale, estaré ocupado- dijo Peeta, Cato frunció el ceño, parecía molesto, cuando las clases terminaron.

Peeta espero en la salida emocionado a Gale, el no llegaba, Peeta empezó a asustarse un poco, hasta que Gale lo sorprendió robándole un beso, -listo para ir a cazar- dijo Gale tomando a Peeta de la cintura, -claro- dijo Peeta sonriendo, los dos chicos se subieron al carro de Gale y arrancaron hasta el bosque.


	3. Chapter 3 Desicion

Decisiones

Gale me llevo al bosque, estaba tan emocionado, aunque al mismo tiempo, algo nervioso la caza no era lo mío, pero si a mi novio le gustaba, debía hacerlo, salimos al bosque de las afueras de la ciudad, era un lugar tranquilo, donde podías escuchar el canto de las aves, había muchos árboles con hojas amarillas, cayéndose, era ya otoño, el viento me despeinaba el pelo y eso me frustraba, no encuentro todavía ese peinado que me guste y me haga ver bien, normalmente siempre que me levanto y después de bañarme, me peino con muchos estilos, y el que me guste me lo llevo a la escuela, este día me peine con fleco de lado, pero el viento me despeino todo.

Cuando Gale dejo por fin se estaciono, sin que el de diera cuenta me comencé a acomodar mi peinado, el se bajo del auto, abrió mi puerta y me dijo:-llegamos- con una sonrisa, amaba verlo sonreír, sus dientes blancos, no como los míos, yo me cuido y mantengo mi aseo personal pero a veces se me olvida lavarme los dientes, yo apenado porque se dio cuenta de que me estaba acomodando mi pelo.

No pude hacer nada más que mirarlo, el se ríe levemente –sabes despeinado o no, para mi te vez hermoso como siempre- me dijo despeinando con cariño mi pelo, me sentí tan bien, sonreí apenado y me baje de su auto, -te va a encantar cazar, tal vez se te dificulte, un poco, pero en lo que no puedas, yo estaré para ayudarte- me dijo Gale, la ultima parte lo dijo con tono sensual.

Yo me sonroje mas no pude evitarlo, -esto es legal- le dije a Gale mirando a los arboles, -shh- me dijo Gale poniendo su dedo sobre mis labios, -esto será nuestro pequeño secreto- me dice Gale sonriendo, el se pone a hacer pequeñas trampas para conejos y yo desgraciadamente los ahuyento porque hago muchos ruidos, hay muchas hojas caídas y no me doy cuenta cuando las piso, no eh dejado cazar a Gale por eso, me siento inútil y avergonzado,

-vamos a ver si eres bueno con el arco y la flecha- me dijo Gale entregándome su arco y una flecha, yo tome el arco y sostuve la flecha, -vez esa manzana que está en ese árbol, intenta darle- me susurra en el oído, su sensual voz susurrándome en mi oído me des concentro totalmente, tire la flecha con toda la concentración que pude conseguir, pero solo logre darle a una rama del árbol donde estaba la manzana.

-Nada mal- dijo Gale sonriendo, fue a quitar la flecha del árbol y me la devolvió, volvió a cargar el Arco, pero esta vez Gale tomo mis manos, lo tenía tan cerca, sus manos con las mías, quería concentrarme, pero cada vez que el estaba junto ami me concentraba solo en el, quería volver a sentir sus labios, cuando reaccione, ya había disparado la flecha y por fin le había dado a la manzana,

-Listo- dijo Gale con una sonrisa, -tu me ayudaste- dije besándolo, el está más alto que yo, tengo que pararme de puntas, para besarlo, -ese fue mi premio por ayudarte?- dijo Gale, -no tu premio es algo mejor- dije susurrando, trate de llegar a su oreja, pero no pude apenas lograba llegar a sus labios, -estas tratando de seducirme- dijo Gale con tono coqueto.

-Puede ser cazador- dije desabrochando su sudadera negra, en ese momento el me tomo de mis caderas y me devolvió el beso, fue otro beso apasionado, estaba haciendo algo de frio, así que sus labios junto con los míos sabían calientes, su lengua y mi lengua no dejaban de entrelazarse y jugueteaban, podía sentir como mi temperatura corporal subía, Gale se separo y empezó a saborear mi cuello como si fuera un vampiro, dejándome mordidas, su lengua, sus labios, Dios mío si no me controlaba tarde que temprano íbamos a perder el control los dos, cuando menos lo pensé Gale ya tenía una erección, pero yo tenia otro plan, rápidamente lo aparte de mi y Salí corriendo.

–Atrápame cazador, yo soy tu presa y tú tienes que cazarme- dije con tono burlón corriendo, -vas a ver por dejarme así- dijo Gale corriendo también, corrimos un buen tiempo, era muy divertido, Gale estaba en muy buena forma así que me alcanzo muy rápido, me alcanzo justo cuando llegamos a su Convertible 2012 Negro, me acorralo con sus dos brazos fuertes, yo no pude hacer nada, -parece que finalmente el cazador logro alcanzar a su presa- me dijo con tono seductor, el modo en que me lo dijo, lo dijo tan sensualmente, estaba sonrojado, Gale siempre hacia que me sonrojara,

-está bien, acepta tu ganancia cazador- dije besándolo, nuestros besos pasaron a ser más calientes, Gale me chupaba el cuello de una forma tan ardiente, me hacia gemir de lo bien que lo hacía y eso lo excitaba mas, sus manos tocaban y acariciaban cada parte de mí, yo hacía lo mismo, pero no podía dejar de acariciar y tocar su espalda, me encantaba, nos metimos al carro y Gale se quito su sudadera.

-Gale alguien nos puede ver- dije apenado, -no importa- me dijo lamiéndose los labios y bajando el cierre de la sudadera que él me prestó, estábamos a punto de volver a tener sexo, cuando gracias a Dios mi teléfono sonó, rápidamente lo saque del bolsillo del pantalón que Gale me había prestado y aparte a Gale, el solo frunció el ceño, era mi papa, -papa, si ya voy en camino, fui a darle clases de matemáticas a Gale, si papa en 30 minutos estoy en casa no te preocupes, te quiero adiós- dije contestando y colgando con mi papa, -me tengo que ir- dije sonriendo nerviosamente,

-Está bien- dijo Gale sonriendo, por un momento pensé que iba a terminar lo que empezamos, pero no fue así, Gale me llevo a casa, -antes de que te vayas- me dijo Gale, -tarde que temprano terminaremos lo que empezamos mi querido panaderito- dijo Gale susurrándome en mi oído con voz sensual, me sonroje demasiado, sabía que algo planeaba, -nos vemos mañana- me dijo sonriendo lanzándome un beso ya arrancando el carro, entre a mi casa y como todas las noches, mi mama estaba haciendo la cena, mi papa estaba ayudando a mi mama ah hacer la cena y mis hermanos estaban en sus cuartos, yo me subí a mi cuarto y use mi computadora, me conecte a MSN y la primera en hablarme fue Katniss:

Katniss345 te ah enviado: Ya me contaron que fuiste a cazar con Gale

Peeta567 contesto: Bueno si fui a cazar con él me divertí mucho c:

Katniss345 te ah enviado: Y me imagino que esta vez usaron condón verdad?

Peeta567 contesto: KATNISS! No tuvimos sexo!

Katniss345 te ah enviado: clarooooo eso dices ¬¬

De repente Cato me envió un MSN

Cato123 te ah enviado: Peeta puedes salir un momento estoy fuera de tu casa

Me asome por la ventana y Cato levanto la mirada para verme, Salí de mi casa y salude a Cato, -que paso Cato?- le pregunte sonriendo, -Peeta es solo que quería hablar contigo de tu y bueno ya sabes Gale- dijo Cato en tono serio, -tiene algo de malo?- pregunte inocentemente, -claro que lo tiene no acepto tu relación con el- dijo Cato algo enfurecido.

-Pero Cato tú has sido mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria, además me dijiste que me ibas a respetar cuando te confesé que era gay- le conteste, -no estoy siendo homofóbico- me contesto Cato, -entonces porque no aceptas que yo y Gale seamos novios?- le conteste preocupado.

-Es porque…- él se quedo callado un momento y después, tomo mi cara, por un momento pensé que me iba a golpear o algo así, pero no el me beso, sus labios sabían dulces, Cato, mi mejor amigo de la infancia, el me estaba besando a mí, no podía creerlo, y justo en el momento en que yo y Gale apenas tenemos un día de novios, Cato se separo.

-No puedo aceptar ninguna relación que tu tengas si no es conmigo- me dijo Abrazándome fuertemente, Dios mío, hace mucho tiempo estaba enamorado de Cato, pero no quería decirle nada porque apenas teníamos 15 años, ahora los dos tenemos 17, podía sentir sus brazos fuertes apretando con delicadeza mi cuerpo, mi cara pudo sentir su pecho, musculoso, no tanto como el de Gale, pero Cato era el galán de primero de secundaria, para Jessie "Foxyface" era su novio Thresh, pero para mí siempre se me hizo el galán de nuestra generación Cato, -pero Cato, yo ya estoy con Gale- dije abrazándolo, -no me importa, no me daré por vencido, perdí mi tiempo muchos años, pero no este año,

Peeta, este año dejare de perder el tiempo- me dijo Cato separándonos del abrazo, -pero Gale es un año mayor que nosotros, si se entera de que quieres conquistarme, te puede hacer daño- le dije preocupado.

-No le tengo miedo- dijo Cato frunciendo el ceño, -mira es tarde Cato, tengo que cenar, lo mejor sería que fueras a tu casa, mañana tenemos escuela- le dije, -está bien, nos vemos mañana- dijo Cato, antes de irse volvió a besarme, sus labios sabían dulces, sabían bien, no tan bien como los de Gale, Cato no era tan experto besando como Gale lo era, pero aun así, esto no estaba bien, después de separarnos Cato se fue a su casa, yo me metí a mi casa, me subí a mi cuarto y me tumbe en mi cama.

No podía dormir, no quería cenar, es decir, cuando finalmente dejo a Cato sin a verle expresado mis sentimientos por él y consigo ser novio de Gale, Cato vuelve y me intenta conquistar y lo peor es que sigo sintiendo un poco de amor por Cato, debo de hacer una decisión, pero la decisión que tome herirá a uno de los dos y no quiero herir a ninguno, a Gale lo amo con todo mi corazón y a Cato, lo amaba también pero ahora lo quiero, espero y mañana no surja un problema por todo esto.


	4. Chapter 4 Triangulo Amoroso

Triangulo Amoroso

Al día siguiente me levante de la cama, estaba asustado por lo que podía pasar hoy, es decir finalmente empecé a salir con el chico de mis sueños, mi lindo Gale el galán del segundo año de Universidad, ahora que lo recuerdo, no le devolví ayer la ropa que me prestó Gale ayer, me puse una camisa de manga corta y unos jeans ajustados, no me gustaba usar ropa ajustada pero.

Estos jeans son mis favoritos, mis tenis converses negros, hacia frio por ser otoño, así que me puse la chamarra gris que me prestó Gale,aspire el olor de su chamarra, olía a él a mi querido Gale, mi sexy cazador, tome mi mochila y baje las escaleras, mi padre ya se había ido a trabajar y mi mama estaba aun dormida, el timbre de la puerta sonó

-ya voy- dije yendo a la puerta, era Glimmer, tenía su típico peinado con dos trenzas, traía una sudadera rosa con gorrito, unos pantalones color lila y unas zapatillas sin plataforma rosa bajo con un pequeño moño en la parte de la punta del zapato,

-hola Peeta- dijo Glimmer sonriendo, -hola Glimmer- dije devolviéndole la sonrisa y cerrando la puerta de mi casa, -y eso que andas por estos rumbos tan temprano- dije bromeando, ella se rio,

-Peeta, mira Cato me lo conto todo, me llamo anoche llorando, fue la primera vez que escuche a Cato tan débil- dijo Glimmer agachando su mirada,

-o el te dijo lo que me paso anoche- dije sonrojado, -mira la verdad me encanta que estés con Gale tu y él se ven tan lindos juntos, pero al mismo tiempo me siento mal por Cato, es decir el ah sido tu mejor amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y hasta la fecha, además también siempre me imagine que tu y Cato harían una linda pareja- dijo Glimmer volteándome a ver,

-lo sé Glimmer y la verdad me siento mal, y te confesare que si me enamore de Cato cuando tenía 15 años, pero éramos muy jóvenes, si el sabia de mis sentimientos por él, nuestra amistad nunca iba a ser la misma- dije mientras llegábamos a la parada del camión, -mira si te soy sincera, conozco muy bien a Cato y la verdad el ah tenido los mismo sentimientos por ti desde su cumpleaños de los 16, mira no le digas esto a nadie, si esto lo llega a saber alguien más que no seamos tu, yo y Cato,.

Literalmente Cato me mataría, ya conoces como es el cuándo se enoja, me dio permiso de decirte esto, recuerdas cuando Cato cumplió los 16 años- dijo Glimmer levantando la mano para que el camión se detuviera y poder subir, el camión se detuvo, yo y Glimmer nos subimos le pagamos los 7 pesos al camionera, nos fuimos a sentar en los penúltimos asientos.

- Fue la fiesta en la que te caíste por bailar en una mesa fingiendo estar ebria para que un chico dejara de coquetearte- dije riéndome, -si esa mera, Dios, hubieras visto la cara de ese chico cuando me vio tirada en el suelo con las botellas vacías en mis manos- dijo Glimmer riendo, -por cierto de dónde sacaron el alcohol esa noche?- pregunte siempre tuve esa duda.

- Pues esa noche, ya ves que ese chico me estaba coqueteando y todo, yo ni siquiera le hacía caso pero no me dejaba en paz, le dije a Clove y a ella se le ocurrió la idea, tomo dos botellas de whisky de los padres de Cato, lo tiramos todo en el baño sin que nadie se diera cuenta e hice mi súper actuación de chica al cólica bailando en una mesa ebria- dijo Glimmer sonriendo, -esa Clove es toda una loquilla- dije riéndome,

-esa chica es una genio, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido esa loca idea- dijo Glimmer riéndose también, el camión se detuvo, aun no habíamos llegado a nuestra escuela, las puertas del camión se abrieron y justo la persona menos indicada subió al camión, era Cato, pude sentir como se sentaba, Glimmer abrió los ojos de la impresión, Cato nos vio a los dos sentados y el se sentó en los asientos de atrás de nosotros, justamente atrás de mí, no decía ni una sola palabra.

Glimmer y yo estábamos muy tensos, se podía sentir la tensión en el aire, el camión se paro finalmente en la escuela y los tres nos bajamos, Cato seguía sin decir nada, ni siquiera Glimmer ni tampoco yo, -que horas son Peeta- dijo finalmente Glimmer, mire mi reloj de mano –son las 6:50- dije volteando a ver a Glimmer.

-Oh no!, tengo que llegar al salón de literatura a las 7:00, tengo que apresurarme, nos vemos en el recreo Peeta- dijo Glimmer y después se fue corriendo, -No no me dejes aquí- susurre, ami no me tocaba literatura a las 7:00, pude sentir como Cato se fue acercando a mi hasta que sin decir nada, tomo mi brazo y me jalo hasta la parte de atrás, del cobertizo de la universidad, intentaba zafarme de Cato, pero debo admitirlo.

El es más fuerte que yo, siempre lo ah sido, me puse contra la pared, puso sus dos manos en la pared para asegurarse de que no pudiera escapar, su mirada, Dios mío, el no dejaba de verme, su mirada concentrada en mi, esos ojos color miel, tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que me fuera ah hacer algo, tenía miedo de que Gale lo viera y su pusieran a pelear, cerré mis ojos asustado,

-Peeta- pude escuchar la voz de Cato, -no tengas miedo Peeta- me susurro Cato en mi oído, su voz en mis oídos, hizo que me estremeciera, -abre los ojos- dijo Cato con un tono más agradable, entreabrí un ojo y vi que Cato estaba sonriendo, después abrí los dos.

-Peeta con respecto a lo de ayer- comenzó Cato, -Cato- dije mirándolo a los ojos, -lo siento, es solo que, tenía miedo Peeta, tenia tanto miedo de decirte lo que sentía por ti, te amaba y te sigo amando y lo peor es que siempre me reconfortaba saber que con el tiempo podríamos estar juntos, siempre me decía que me esperara hasta la universidad así nadie nos molestaría, eh esperado tanto tiempo y ver como cualquier chico te roba de mis manos- dijo Cato derramando lagrimas sin perder su compostura.

-Cato- volví a decir, estaba en shock, podía sentir como se sentía Cato, estar esperando para algo o alguien y que cuando ya llego el tiempo finalmente, alguien más se llevo eso o ese alguien que estabas esperando, volví a recordar lo que sentía por Cato, esos días calurosos que él se ponía sus camisas sin mangas y podía ver sus brazos musculosos y fuertes, esos días en que nos quedábamos a dormir juntos el y yo, siempre ponía la excusa de que tenía miedo para poder dormir en la misma cama que él y Cato nunca me rechazaba, como no pude verlo antes.

- Y la verdad que Gale te hace feliz y eso me alegra, pero duele porque no estás conmigo- seguía diciendo Cato, tome una decisión, tal vez me iba a meter en demasiado problemas por esto, pero tenía que hacer algo, acerque mis labios a los suyos y los bese, sentí lo mismo que ayer cuando me bese con él, sus labios sabían dulces, estaban tan suaves, su lengua.

Cato empezó a manosearme, yo solo quería besarlo, aun estaba enamorado de Gale, cuando menos me di cuenta ya me había quitado la chamarra que Gale me había prestado, nos separamos.

-Oye eso me lo dio Gale- dije, -si la quieres tienes que venir a mi casa esta tarde- dijo Cato con una sonrisa, -pero me dará frió- dije sintiendo el viento helado, Cato se quito su chamarra y me la dio, -usa la mía, ami no me da frió- dijo Cato entregándome su chamarra color rojo, tenia gorrito, Cato traía puesto una camisa sin mangas, obviamente le iba a dar frió, -pero- dije, Cato me puso su dedo en mis labios,

-ya conoces las reglas Peeta,la quieres, hoy en mi casa a las 5 .m.- dijo Cato sonriendo y saliendo corriendo, el timbre de la campana sonó, IBA A LLEGAR TARDE, me puse la chamarra de Cato y me fui corriendo directamente a mi clase de pintura me tocaba con Jessie "Foxyface", -hola Peeta- dijo Jessie "Foxyface" sonriendo.

-Hola Jessie- dije sonriendo entrando rápidamente al salón, gracias a Dios el maestro no había llegado, nuestro maestro de Artes era el más joven de toda la escuela, tenía apenas unos 23 años y se parecía a un estudiante de tercero de Universidad, siempre me había caído muy bien y siempre llegaba un poco tarde, -que crees que nos pongan a hacer hoy- dijo Jessie "Foxyface" entusiasmada.

-No lo sé ya sabes cómo es el maestro, a veces viene de buenas y nos deja hacer algo que queramos, a veces si nos tiene trabajo pero allá la manera de hacerlo divertido- dije sacando mi lapicera, el profesor finalmente llego, traía puesta una camisa de manga larga roja con cuadros negros, unos jeans y unos converses de botita rojos, -muy bien chicos, perdón por haber llegado tarde- dijo el profesor, enserio era demasiado joven para su empleo, escuche que era uno de esos alumnos que no terminaba la universidad, tenia pelo medio largo negro, dos piercings en su oreja derecha, se le veían genial.

-Bueno chicos hoy pintaremos retratos- dijo el profesor sonriendo, -eso es justo lo que necesito- dijo Jessie "Foxyface" sonriendo, -necesitas?- dije volteándola a ver, -yo y Thresh cumpliremos cuatro meses de novios este viernes y quiero regalarle algo que lo deje impresionado- me dijo Jessie "Foxyface".

Yo no me decidía si dibujar a Gale o a Cato, los dos me gustan, bueno a Gale lo amo pero con todo lo que paso esta mañana y ayer en la noche tengo muchos sentimientos encontrados por Cato, mientras pensaba mi mano sola comenzó a dibujar, no me concentraba muy bien en lo que estaba haciendo,

-Peeta!- la voz de Jessie "Foxyface" me despertó de mis pensamientos, cuando vi mi dibujo, no estaba dibujando ni a Gale ni a Cato, había dibujado a Thresh, me quede mirando al dibujo con cara de "pero sí que hice", -es Perfecto- grito Jessie "Foxyface" súper emocionada, -Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias- dijo Jessie "Foxyface" abrazándome y dando saltitos.

-Es justamente lo que estaba buscando, a Thresh le encantara!- dijo emocionada Jessie "Foxyface", yo seguía en shock, como rayos dibuje a Thresh tan rápido y tan bien, -por cierto, yo también dibuje algo para ti, bueno lo intente- dijo Jessie "Foxyface", ella tomo su lienzo y lo volteo para que yo lo pudiera ver, ella había dibujado a Gale, o bueno si eso se podía decir, su nariz se veía más larga casi como la de una bruja, tenía un ojo más grande que el otro y su barbilla muy larga, -te lo puedes quedar si quieres, apuesto a que a Gale le encantara- dijo Jessie "Foxyface" guiñándome un ojo.

- Si gracias Jessie- dije para que no se sintiera mal, definitivamente dibujar no era cosa de Jessie "Foxyface", no la culpo, normalmente todos tenemos un talento, es solo cuestión de encontrarlo.

El timbre volvió a sonar y me dirigí a segunda clase del día, Historia, la clase más aburrida, la maestra no dejaba de hablar y te dan tantas ganas de dormir, esa me tocaba con Clove.

Clove se sentaba en el pupitre de mi lado derecho, siempre platicábamos y al final le pedíamos los apuntes a quien sea, la clase comenzó tan aburrida como siempre, -oye Peeta- me dijo Clove, -que sucede?- le conteste, -supe lo de Cato- dijo en voz baja, -dime por favor que no te lo dijo alguien más- dije asustado pensando en que a Glimmer se le abra salido algo por accidente.

-No tonto, Cato me lo dijo- dijo Clove, -oh que alivio- dije dando un gran suspiro, -mira, la verdad, tu y Gale se ven hermosos juntos, pero es que Cato lleva más tiempo esperándote y…..-Clove dijo e hizo una pequeña pausa.

-Acaso me estás diciendo que corte a Gale- dije en voz baja.

-¡Que!, no bueno, lo que quiero decir es que elijas al que te haga feliz, pero yo si fuera tu le daría una oportunidad a Cato- dijo Clove,

-Espera un momento, esa no es la sudadera de Cato- dijo Clove señalando mi sudadera, yo le tape la boca rápidamente con mi mano para que nadie escuchara.

-Shh- dije rápidamente, le quite mano, -Peetaaaaa, me estas ocultando algo- dijo Clove, -n-no, claro que n-n-no- dije tartamudeando, nadie sabía lo que paso esta mañana , solo yo y Cato, -Peetaaaaa- volvió a decir Clove, me puse nervioso, me sonroje, como siempre, y para mi socorro la campana volvió a sonar, recogí mis cosas rápidamente y Salí corriendo, gracias a Dios,

Clove no intento detenerme, seguí mi horario como siempre, hasta que fue recreo, estaba nervioso porque iba a ver a mis amigos, iba a ver a Cato de nuevo, a Clove que la deje con la duda y también a Gale, Dios mío, puedo sentir que algo va a suceder, -chicos vamos al Starbucks- dijo Jessie "Foxyface" emocionada dándome palmaditas en mi espalda, pude ver como Cato frunció el ceño.

-No es mala idea- dijo Katniss volteándome a ver, -apuesto a que Gale te está esperando Peeta- dijo Thresh, bueno eso si fue una gran sorpresa, es decir, esa frase jamás me imagine que iba salir de la boca de Thresh, me sonroje, -está bien vamos- dije sin protestar, -yo tengo que arreglar unos asuntos, mas al rato los alcanzo- dijo Cato separándose de nosotros, pude sentir su enojo.

-Le pasa algo- dijo Marvel, - alguna tarea que no hizo, ya saben que "cumplido" es Cato- dijo Glimmer quitando la tensión, entre yo y Clove, cuando entramos al Starbucks nos sentamos en la misma mesa que ayer, no había señales de Gale, hasta que unas manos me taparon los ojos, -adivina quién soy- dijo Gale, -se que eres tu Gale- dije sonriendo.

-Como lo supiste- me dijo Gale destapándome los ojos, -conozco tu voz- dije sonriendo sonrojado, -ese es mi panaderito- dijo Gale sentándose a un lado de mi y dándome un beso, esta vez solo Jessie "Foxyface" se emociono por vernos juntitos a mí y a Gale, Clove y Glimmer solo sonrieron para disimular y que nadie sospechara, -te extrañe- me dijo Gale acariciando mi pelo.

-Yo también- dije besando su mano, -que romántico primo- dijo Katniss, yo me sonroje, me daba vergüenza, -chicos porque aun no consiguen una pareja, como yo y Thresh o Peeta y Gale- dijo Jessie "Foxyface" abrazando a Thresh, dándole un beso en la mejilla, -yo ahorita no quiero novio y no, no soy lesbiana- dijo Katniss sacando un libro gordo de su mochila, sin duda era el de Matemáticas, -yo digo lo mismo- dijo Clove sacando también el libro de Matemáticas, Katniss le tocaba matemáticas con Clove en su horario.

-Yo espero al chico indicado, lo único malo es que atraigo a los cabezas huecas, es decir quiero un chico que sea bueno, que no moleste a los demás, que tenga buen cuerpo obviamente y por Dios que sea inteligente, creen que soy la típica perra güera sin cerebro solo porque soy la capitana de las porristas y una chica güera de ojo azul- dijo Glimmer volteando a ver a la ventana, varios chicos la observaban.

-Yo simplemente todavía no, quiero enfocarme en mis estudios- dijo Marvel tirando la mochila, el descanso se termino y volví a mi horario de clase, después las clases finalmente se terminaron, -quieres ir a algún lado hoy- me dijo Gale tomándome por la cintura,

-me encantaría, pero esta tarde tengo que hacer un trabajo en equipo con Cato- dije apenado, Cato choco su hombro bruscamente con el de Gale, -fíjate- le dijo Cato a Gale, -oye Peeta vamos mientras más temprano lleguemos a mi casa, más tiempo tendremos para terminar el trabajo- dijo Cato.

-¿Cuál es su problema?- me susurro Gale, -no ah tenido un buen día hoy- dije en voz baja, -bueno luego nos vemos Gale- le dije dándole en un beso en la mejilla, Gale me abrazo y me beso en los labios, si terminas temprano vienes un rato a mi casa.

-Está bien- dije sonriendo y yendo con Cato, los dos nos fuimos a la parada del camión, el camión no pasaba, los dos estábamos callados, -Cato, no te pongas celoso- le dije sin voltear a verlo, el solo me volteo a ver, -como no estar celoso, Gale te tiene a ti- dijo frunciendo el ceño, levante la mano para que el camión se parar, se paro, Cato y yo nos subimos al camión, pagamos y nos sentamos.

-Sabes que solo vine por la sudadera de Gale verdad- dije, -y esto es lo que harás si quieres recuperar la, serás mi novio por un mes- dijo el sonriendo, -q-q-que- dije sonrojado, -si ya me escuchaste- dijo victoriosamente, Cato estaba jugando muy bien sus cartas, tengo que recuperar la, si Gale llega a ver que no la traigo preguntara por ella, y entonces tendré que decirle todo lo que hay entre Cato y yo,

-ah y nada de novio seco, debes de ser cariñoso y lindo conmigo, después de todo ser cariñoso y lindo no es un problema para ti, ya lo eres bastante- dijo sonriendo, yo me sonroje y esboce una pequeña sonrisa, -e-e-está bien- dije rindiéndome, el sonrió mas, se sentía victorioso, me venció en su juego, me tiene justo donde esperaba, -vamos a mi casa cariño- dijo levantándose de su asiento y tomándome de la mano, -si Cato- dije apenada mente, nos bajamos del camión y llegamos a la casa de Cato, yo entre primero y unos pocos pasos después entro Cato,

-mis padres están trabajando al igual que mis hermanos, así que estamos completamente solos- dijo Cato tomándome de la cintura y acercando mi cuerpo al suyo, yo me sonroje, Cato me comenzó a besar lamer la oreja, yo deje escapar un gemido, el encontró mi otro punto débil, cuando Cato me escucho sonrió y siguió lamiendo mi oreja, después bajo a mi cuello, comenzó a quitarme la sudadera, sus manos se paseaban por todo mi cuerpo, mi respiración se hizo más pesada, estaba jadeando, podía sentir la erección de Cato cerca de mi cuerpo, -C-c-cato, querido, no crees que es muy rápido- dije jadeando,

-tu y Gale lo hicieron el primer día- me susurro en su en el oído, es verdad rayos, me llevo a su sillón y me siguió besando, trataba de controlarme pero, su cuerpo, me excitaba, no pude contenerme y después caí en su trampa, me voltee boca arriba y lo bese, Dios mío, eso era justo lo que él quería, sus manos tocaban mi espalda, mi trasero, lo apretaban, nos separamos de ese beso y le quite su camisa.

-Finalmente dejaste de acerté el difícil- dijo el sonriendo, -no me queda otra opción- dije sonriendo con lujuria, podía sentir su pecho desnudo, esos pectorales, ese abdomen, era como el de Gale, entonces tuve una erección, podía sentirla junto con la de Cato,

-miren que tenemos aquí- dijo Cato sonriendo, yo me sonroje mas, -descuida yo si compre condones- dijo Cato sacando uno del bolsillo, la puerta de la entrada de abrió y vi que alguien entro a la casa era Gale, -entonces aquí estabas- dijo Gale con tono serio.

-Gale no es lo que parece- dije rápidamente, -no está bien- dijo Gale quitándose la camisa, yo me quede boca abierto, se acerco a nosotros y se puso detrás de mí, -puedo unírmeles- dijo con tono seductor, -porque no- dijo Cato sonriendo.

Toda mi cara se puso roja, -n-n-no creo que sus dos miembros me quepan- dije apenado, -descuida panaderito, esto te fascinara- dijo Gale chupando mi cuello como un vampiro, Cato empezó a hacer lo mismo pero del lado izquierdo, Gale estaba en el lado derecho, yo gemía tan fuertemente del placer y eso solo los excitaba mas, cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por todo, entonces de repente desperté en el pecho desnudo de Cato.


	5. Chapter 5 El Plan

**_Okey antes de comenzar solo quiero que sepan que intentare cambiar un poco la forma en que escribo, pondré mas separaciones para que no se vea tan corrido, feo y puedan disfrutar mejor esta historia, si les gusta dejen Reviews :D y si tienen comentarios negativos no los dejes por favor ;D sin mas que decir comencemos!_**

Cuando desperté, pude sentir el pecho desnudo de Cato, estaba acostado en su cuerpo, -todo fue un sueño- dije confundido en voz baja,

mire ah Cato y estaba dormido, estaba abrazando mi espalda con un brazo y el otro lo tenia en mi trasero, me di cuenta de que no tenia camisa,

-de verdad tuve sexo con Gale y Cato al mismo tiempo- dije preocupado, voltee cuidadosamente a todos lados para para ver si había algún rastro de que Gale en verdad estuvo aquí anoche, no había nada, solo estaban mi mochila, la mochila de Cato, mi ropa y la de Cato,

por un momento pensé que solo tuve sexo con Cato, pero descubrí que no porque ambos solo traíamos los boxers puestos, que bueno que no hice nada indebido con Cato, si lo hubiera hecho, me sentiría tan mal que no podría volver a hablar con Gale, eran las 2:00 a.m, todavía era noche, Cato se movió dormido y me abrazo con ambos brazos, aunque estaba dormido podía sentir como lo hacia con Cariño,

sentir los brazos musculosos desnudos de Cato, junto con su cuerpo desnudo, me recordaba mucho a Gale, la primera noche que lo hicimos, fue un poco doloroso, pero fue genial,

intente volver a dormir cerrando mis ojos, pero en mi mente solo podía ver imágenes de Cato llorando por mi, su dolor de estar esperando tanto tiempo para estar conmigo y solo ver como Gale me arrebataba de sus manos, una lagrima corrió de mi ojo derecho, y mojo el pecho de Cato, el siempre fue mi mejor amigo, siempre estuvo ahí apoyándome y consolándome cuando mas lo necesitaba, el siempre estuvo ahí.

Mi corazón empezó a latir, -sera que siento algo mas que un "te quiero" por Cato?- me preguntaba en mi mente, mire hacia al frente y vi a Cato dormido, se veía lindo dormido, su pelo rubio corto despeinado por dormir en el sillón, sonrió pero seguía aun dormido,

-Peeta, eso te gusta quieres que te de mas- hablo en voz baja dormido, abajo en mi abdomen, pude sentir que el miembro de Cato tuvo una erección,

estaba teniendo un sueño húmedo conmigo, me sonroje bastante, -es normal Peeta, los chicos de tu edad tienen esos sueños en esta edad- me repetía en mi mente sonrojado, yo también eh tenido sueños húmedos como el de ayer, ahora que lo pienso, podía sentir que mi bóxer estaba mojado, no había duda alguna eyacule con ese tonto sueño húmedo, me sonroje mas.

Cato empezó a mover sus brazos, me manoseaba todo, como si nos estuviéramos besando, -también se mueve dormido- susurre, Cato empezó a dar pequeños saltos, su erección, estaba dura como una roca, podía sentirla, ya se lo que pasa cuando Cato tiene sueños húmedos, sus manos no dejaban de tocar todo mi cuerpo, apretaban mi trasero y me daba nalgadas, por alguna extraña razón, eso me excitaba,

-contrólate Peeta, solo esta dormido, recuerda que tu eres de Gale- me repetía a mas no poder en mi mente, sus saltos comenzaron a ser mas rápidos, su erección seguía igual de dura, me daba mas nalgadas y me toqueteaba con mas pasión, siento que voy a perder el control, sus cuerpo me atrae, es como el de Gale, fuerte musculoso, no tan alto que Gale, pero si mas alto que yo, su mano apretando y nalgueando mi trasero,

-cuenta hasta 10 Peeta- me dije susurrando, -1-...comencé a jadear, -2-...Cato volvió a decir cosas como -te gusta verdad-, -me encanta tu cuerpo-, -ese trasero es solo mio-, eso me excitaba mas, -3-... me tocaba con mas pasión todavía,-4-...no le debo ser infiel a Gale, -5-... sus manos apretaban mi trasero mas excitante mente, -6-... sus nalgadas, solo hacían que mi excitación subiera mas y mas, -7-... tuve una erección, -8-... voy a perder el control mejor cuento hasta 15, -9-... por favor perdóname Gale, -10-...

-me vengo Peetaaa- Cato dijo subiendo un poco la voz, en un momento el dejo de saltar y pude sentir que sus boxers se mojaron, el finalmente había eyaculado, dejo de manosearme y volvió a abrazarme cariños amente como si fuera un oso de peluche, el aun estaba dormido obviamente,

no podía creerlo estuve apunto de serle infiel a Gale, Cato ya estaba mas relajado y su miembro yo no estaba erecto, pero yo seguía excitado, mi miembro aun estaba duro, el cuerpo de Cato no mejoraba la situación, estaba tan excitado que quería despertarlo con un beso y después hacer que me penetrara como una vestía, quería sentir su pene grande y ancho en mi ano, quería chuparlo, quería sentir su semen dentro de mi,

todavía seguía jadeando, sentía un nudo en mi garganta, mi estomago estaba apretado, estaba tenso, poco a poco la excitación se me fue yendo, -gracias Dios- dije en voz baja, cerré mis ojos y finalmente pude volver a dormir.

_**VERSIÓN CATO**_

Estaba acostado en mi cama sin camisa como siempre duermo, era de noche, me mensaje aba con Peeta,

Mensaje de Peeta recibido a las 9:00 p.m: Cato te tengo una sorpresa 3

Mensaje enviado a las 9:01 p.m: Que es Peeta?

Mensaje recibido a las 9:02 p.m: es una sorpresa, solo te daré una pista, te visitare en la noche 3

Mensaje enviado a las 9:03 p.m: Peeta ya es noche

Mensaje recibido a las 9:04 p.m: Lo se querido, espero y te veas tan ardiente como siempre 3

Mi mama abrió la puerta de mi cuarto, -fuera luces Cato- dijo y volvió a cerrar la puerta, que me dará Peeta esta noche?, un pastel, un pan, un beso, finalmente reconocerá que yo soy el indicado para el, su virginidad? a no espera esa ya se la quito Gale, rayos, no podía dormir, una hora después,pude escuchar que mi puerta se abría, alguien se me subió encima, era Peeta...

-despierta dormilón- me dijo besando mis labios dulcemente, nos separamos del beso,

-entonces cual es mi sorpresa- dije sonriendo ansioso por saber, el sonrió -llegue a la conclusión de que, me atraes, me gustas Cato, tu actitud, tu forma de ser, tu cuerpo- dijo Peeta moviendo su cadera de forma sensual, Peeta estaba arriba de mi y su trasero estaba arriba de mi pene, no puedo evitarlo, me excite y mi pene lentamente tuvo una erección,

-que hay de Gale?- pregunte confundido, el me puso un dedo en mis labios, -shh, este sera nuestro pequeño secreto- dijo Peeta mientras sonreía lujuriosamente, okey ahora si erección total en 3...2...1, mi pene se puso duro como una roca, Peeta lo sintió y sonrió,

por impulso lo bese, metí mi lengua, iba con todo, me encendió y no iba a parar, mi lengua recorría su boca ardientemente, nuestras lenguas chocaban como dos serpientes que se pelean y se enroscan, mobi mis labios a su oreja, su punto débil

Peeta gimió de placer, y eso solo me excito mas, baje a su cuello, lo bese y lo lamí con tanta pasión, Peeta gemía y jadeaba, en un impulso le quite la camisa, lo volví a besar mas ardientemente, tocaba cu espalda su pecho su abdomen desnudo, Peeta tuvo su erección,

-C-c-cato- dijo el entre gemidos apartándome del beso, mire como la erección producía un bulto en su pantalón, -el quiere jugar- le dije susurrándole a su oído, -deja que salga a jugar tiene mi permiso- dijo Peeta manoseando mi espalda, mientras le besaba y chupaba el cuello, le desabroche el pantalón y la erección de Peeta se veía por el bóxer, le quite su pantalón, y lo volví a sentar arriba de mi, podía sentir el trasero de Peeta mas cerca de mi pene,

-C-c-c-cato, por favor penetrame como una bestia- dijo Peeta jadeando, yo sonreí, finalmente, iba a tener sexo con Peeta había esperado tanto tiempo para esto, rápidamente me quite mi pants de pijama y le quite el boxer a Peeta, el se avergonzó un poco y tapo su miembro,

-esta bien- le dije quitando le las manos de su pene, se sonrojo, se veía tan lindo cuando se sonroja, -ponte como perrito- le dije, el obedeció y se puso como perrito, puse mi pene en la entrada del ano de Peeta.

-Te dolerá un poco- dije susurrando en su oído, -solo métemelo ya- dijo Peeta jadeando, -claro cariño- le dije aun en la oreja con voz sensual, meti mi pene rápidamente en el ano de Peeta, su ano estaba apretado, pero se sentía bien, Peeta grito se escucho como un grito de dolor, -estas bien?- le pregunte preocupado, -solo sigue y recuerda como una bestia- dijo Peeta jadeando, tome sus caderas y comencé a sacar y meter mi pene,

Peeta gemía, sus gemidos eran hermosos, chupaba su oído, mientras seguía penetrándolo, Peeta gimió mas estaba en su punto máximo, -aaaaaahhhh Cato, si así, como una bestia, no te detengas- decía Peeta gimiendo,

lo embestía con tanta fuerza seguí tomando su cadera con una mano y con la otra acariciaba los testículos de Peeta, el gimió aun mas, no me importaba si mi familia nos escucha, lo que me importaba era que estaba con Peeta teniendo privacidad, siendo un cuerpo solo.

-Peeta te amo- le susurre en su oído, el jadeaba y gemía, -y-y-yo también te amo Cato- dijo Peeta entra gemidos, seguí besando su cuello, chupándolo, me encantaba la sensación de mi pene moviéndose en el ano de Peeta, Peeta no dejaba de decirme que lo penetrara mas rápido, empece a embestirlo con toda mi fuerza y rapidez, Peeta gimió mas.

-Peeta voy a...- le susurre en su oído, -dentro de mi Cato, por favor hazlo dentro de mi- grito Peeta gimiendo, con mi mano izquierda masturbe lo mas rápido que pude el pene de Peeta, entonces di mi ultima embestida, con toda la fuerza que pude me quede pegado a Peeta con mi pene adentro de su ano, mi semen salio, Peeta también eyaculo y pude sentir su semen en mi mano, el dio un ultimo gemido,

los dos besamos con mucha ternura, nos separamos porque le faltaba el aliento, saque mi pene ya no tan erecto del ano de Peeta y nos acostamos, el puso su cabeza en mi pecho y yo lo rodee con mi brazo derecho,

-Cato eso fue genial, no creo poder sentarme en dos meses- dijo Peeta sonriendo jugando con mis pezones, -tu me lo pediste- dije besando su frente, -te amo Cato- dijo Peeta, -yo también te amo Peeta- dije acariciando su pelo rubio.

Abrí mis ojos por la luz del sol, tenia a Peeta en mis brazos acostado sobre mi pecho, sonreí feliz pensando que la noche de pasión que tuve con Peeta no fue un sueño, pero cuando mire a nuestro alrededor, me di cuenta que si era un sueño, estábamos en la sala de mi casa, acostados en el sillón, me deprimí un momento, pero después, abrace a Peeta con todo el cariño que pude, todavía estaba dormido, tenia que aprovechar el momento, bese el pelo de Peeta, quería besar su frente, pero no me podía moverme mucho lo iba a despertar, Peeta bostezo y se tallo los ojos, después de volteo boca abajo y me miro a los ojos, su dulce mirada, con esos ojos azules, era tan inocente y lindo.

-Buenos días- me dijo Peeta sonriendo, -buenos días- le dije devolviendo le la sonrisa, -que horas son Cato- dijo Peeta volviendo a bostezar, -como las 10 a.m.- dije mirando a la ventana, -hoy es sábado verdad?- dijo Peeta volviendo a recostar su cabeza en mi pecho, -si así es, quieres hacer algo hoy?- le dije sonriendo,

-hasta ahora, solo quiero desayunar, tengo hambre- dijo Peeta riéndose, -bueno hagamos el desayuno, mis padres no están y mis hermanos han de estar dormidos- dije acariciando su pelo rubio, Peeta se levanto dejándome levantarme ami, no se porque se despertó tan cariñoso, pero eso me gusta, -sabes cocinar verdad- dije riendo.

-Claro que si, donde están los sartenes?- dijo Peeta abriendo los cajones de mi cocina, -ah no espera ya los encontré- dijo Peeta encendiendo la estufa, abrace su torso por la espalda, dándole besitos en la oreja, -que vas a cocinar querido?- le susurre en su oído, Peeta no me aparto de hecho me beso en la mejilla, -sera una sorpresa, deberías irte a bañar, estamos sucios- dijo Peeta sonriendo.

-No quieres que nos bañemos juntos?- pregunte con voz seductora, -hay Cato, no cielo, pero después podríamos- dijo Peeta, eso ultimo -después podríamos, me quedo grabado en mi mente, me separe de Peeta sonriendo feliz, subí al segundo piso de mi casa donde estaba mi cuarto, me metí a mi baño, me quite lo único que traía de ropa mi boxer, llene la tina de agua y me metí en ella.

Todo de acuerdo al plan tarde que temprano Peeta cortara a Gale para estar conmigo, gracias Clove por tener una mente genial, es decir jamas hubiera podido idear este plan sin ella, Clove ya sabia desde hace demasiado tiempo que me gustaba Peeta, ella siempre me decía que le dijera lo que sentía por el yo nunca le dije nada a Peeta hasta ahora porque.

Me daba miedo de que el no sintiera lo mismo por mi, pero ahora que ya lo sabe, luchare por el, no me rendiré nunca, termine de bañarme y me seque con la toalla, y me la puse alrededor de la cintura, no quería ponerme ropa, quería que Peeta me viera solo con la toalla, baje las escaleras, había un delicioso olor a hot cakes, entre sigilosamente a la cocina y vi como Peeta estaba cocinando los Hot Cakes.

Volví a abrazarlo de espaldas y el se sorprendió, -eso huele delicioso- dije besando su oreja, -Cato me asustaste, y no solo huele también esta delicioso- Peeta dijo sonriendo, Peeta apago la estufa.

-Sabes quiero comer en el sillón recostado contigo- dio Peeta, -que estamos esperando?- dije sonriendo, enserio el plan va a la perfección, Peeta se voltio a verme, el se sonrojo porque noto que nada mas traía puesta la toalla, sirvió los Hot cakes en un plato, -son para los dos- dijo Peeta sonriendo sacando un tenedor, los dos nos sentamos en el sillón Peeta se acomodo de forma que su cabeza estaba recargada en mi pecho otra vez, no estábamos acostados, -como vamos a comer con un solo tenedor- dije mirando a Peeta.

Peeta corto un pedazo pequeño de Hot cake y me lo arrimo a la boca, -abre grande- dijo Peeta sonriendo, me reí un momento y después me ti el pedazo de Hot Cake a mi boca, estaba delicioso, Peeta de verdad sabe cocinar, -que tal esta?- dijo Peeta sonriendo, le di un beso a Peeta, un beso dulce y romántico, -esta delicioso- dije sonriendo, ahora yo con el tenedor corte un pedazo de Hot cake y se lo metí en la boca a Peeta, Peeta lo saboreo y sonrió, terminamos de desayunar y nos quedamos sentados así, encendimos el televisor, estaba Hora de Aventura, -me encanta esa caricatura- Peeta dijo sonriendo como un niño pequeño,

-nunca la había visto- dije mirando la caricatura, pasaron un episodio que se llamaba "Muchachito Malo", -ese es mi episodio favorito!- dijo Peeta aun mas feliz, -de que se trata por cierto- dije interesado, -bueno es que en esa caricatura cada personaje su propio yo pero en "cambio de sexo" -dijo Peeta apenado, -te refieres a que son transexuales?- dije confundido, Peeta se hecho a reír, -no tontito, me refiero a que cada personaje tiene su version de si mismo pero en mujer o si eres muer en hombre- dijo Peeta, -creo que ya entendí- dije medio cerrando los ojos,

En la caricatura había un personaje que le decía "Dulce Príncipe" y el apodo le quedaba bien porque literalmente estaba hecho de dulce su pelo era de chicle rosa y llevaba un traje rosa, era muy afeminado y le gustaba cocinar, me recordó mucho a Peeta, Peeta soltó un mini grito de chico Fan, cuando salio otro personaje que tenia el pelo medio largo negro, era un vampiro, llevaba una camisa de manga con botones larga roja con cuadros negros, unos jeans y unos converses de bota rojos lo llamaban "Marshall Lee", también haba una personaje femenina, era una niña o adolescente, era rubia como Glimmer, de hecho me recordó mucho a Glimmer por como se comportaba.

traia puesto un gorrito con orejas de conejo blanco, una camisa azul cielo, como los ojos de Peeta, manga larga pero las mangas solo le llegaban a los codos, una falda color azul marino, unas calcetas largas y unos zapatos negros, la llamaban "Fionna", y había una gatita, era la mascota de la chica, la gatita se podía estirar y hacer muchas cosas la llamaban "Cake".

Por un momento se me hizo algo tonto, porque "Marshall" todo el episodio se lo paso coqueteando a "Fionna", mas pareja cliche no podia ser, hasta que al final "Fionna lo rechazo y le dijo que no estaba enamorada de el, "Marshall" admitió que tampoco sentía nada por ella, solo era una broma, "Fionna" enojada le dio un puñetazo a "Marshall", y sip si nosotros fueramos personajes de esa caricatura definitivamente Glimmer seria "Fionna", la forma en que todos los chicos le coquetean por ser rubia y ella, no les hace caso y al final cuando la artan es capas de hasta mandarlos al hospital,

-que te pareció?- pregunto Peeta entusiasmado, -me gusto- dije sonriendo, -sabia que te iba a gustar!- dijo Peeta emocionado, -por cierto, estaba pensando y tu eres perfecto para ser el "Dulce príncipe"- dije sonriendo, -así de dulce soy?- dijo Peeta riendo, -te gusto la pareja de Marshall y Fionna- me pregunto Peeta, -para nada super cliche de chica buena rubia se queda con el chico malo- dije sacando la lengua.

-A mi tampoco me gusto, es muy cliche- dijo Peeta sonriendo, -me gusta mas "Dulce príncipe y Marshall Lee", tu serias mi "Dulce Príncipe" y yo seria tu "Muchachito malo"- dije con tono seductor, -de hecho pienso que Marshall Lee quedaría mejor con la Dulce Princesa, la versión femenina del Dulce Príncipe- dijo Peeta apenado, -hmmm- dije frustrado, -ademas tu no te pareces a Marshall, tu te pareces mas a "Finn", la versión masculina de "Fionna"- dijo Peeta sonrojado, -hmmm- volví a decir frustrado, -sabes quien se parece a Marshall- dijo Peeta en voz baja, -Gale-.

Frunci el ceño y voltee a ver el televisor enojado, Peeta noto mi molestia, -no te pongas celoso Cato- dijo Peeta abrazándome y besándome la mejilla, como no iba a estarlo, es decir, hasta en los personajes Peeta quedaría con Gale, no dije nada seguía molesto.

-Catito, que debo hacer para que no te enojes- dijo Peeta poniendo ojitos de perrito regañado, se veía hermoso, lindo, tierno, sentía muchas mariposas en mi estomago, debía de contenerme no podía dejar que unos simples "ojitos de perrito regañado" me quitaran mi compostura, entonces tuve una idea.

-ya se lo que tienes que hacer- dije sonriendo, -lo que sea lo are solo no te vuelvas a poner celoso si?- dijo Peeta sonriendo, me acerque a su oido y le susurre, -debes de tener sexo conmigo- dije con voz seductora, este plan va de bien a mejor!.

_**Okey descubrieron que me gusta Hora de Aventura y si odio el "fiolee", tambien descubrieron mis otros ships XD**_

_**Marshall Lee y Dulce Princesa**_

_**Marceline y Dulce Principe**_

_**Bueno como sea, si les gusto pongan Previews y favoriteen porfaviuuuuuurs si son tan amables XD **_

_**PD: tal vez haga un Fanfic de PeetaxCato, KatnissxMagde, Marshall LeexDulce Princesa y MarcelinexDulce Principe muajajajajajajjajajajajaa**_


	6. Chapter 6 Una nueva chica

_**Okey tal vez esto sea un poco PeetaxCato, pero les recuerdo que la historia es PeetaxGale, asi que como sea disfruten de todos modos XD! por cierto este capitulo esta algo fuerte :T**_

_**-Versión Peeta**_

Tarde que temprano esto iba a suceder, me sonroje cuando Cato me dijo lo del sexo, lo pensé un momento, recordé cuanto me excito Cato anoche, y hoy ni siquiera traía ropa, solo traía la toalla con la que seco después de bañarse, maldita sea, porque todos quieren violarme, no estoy tan guapo, ni tampoco tengo un buen cuerpo.

-¿Entonces que dices?- me dijo Cato, sonriendo, -mmmmmmm- me quede pensando, -Cato, mira, me atraes, mucho y... como sea hay que hacerlo- dije besándolo, esto no estaba bien, es decir le estoy siendo infiel a Gale, pero que puedo hacer, solo sera un mes, un mes para recuperar la sudadera de mi Gale, solo un mes.

Cato y yo nos besábamos con tanta pasión, el bajo a mi cuello, chupándolo, besándolo y dando leves mordidas, sus manos recorrían todo su cuerpo, mis manos solo recorrían su ancha espalda, debo admitirlo me gustan los chicos de espaldas anchas.

Cato se quito la toalla que cubría la mitad de su cuerpo, dejando ver su gran miembro, todavía no estaba erecto, me excite con tan solo verlo, era como el de Gale, pero el pene de Gale es mas grande por unos centímetros, me mordí el labio inferior, estaba babeando, Dios mio, Cato sonrió al verme así de excitado, el lo sabia, me quito mi boxer y del bolsillo de su pantalón saco un condón.

-para estar seguros- dijo Cato sonriendo, nos volvimos a besar, Cato me subió en el, podía sentir su pene entre mis glúteos, y el timbre de la casa sonó.

nos quedamos inmóviles un momento y volvió a sonar, -Cato, soy Glimmer, se que estas ahí así que ábreme- dijo Glimmer golpeando la puerta de la entrada, -Glimmer, llegaste en el peor momento- grito Cato frustrado, -no me digas que estas con Peeta muchacho, déjame entrar esta comenzando a llover y no me traje un paraguas- volvió a gritar Glimmer.

-Luego lo hacemos Peeta- me dijo Besando mis labios y parándose del sillón, subió a su cuarto para ponerse ropa, yo me volví a poner mis boxers y mi camisa que estaba tirada en el suelo y la sudaderas que me dio Cato, fui a la puerta y la abrí.

-hola, Peeta- dijo Glimmer sonriendo, -pasa Glimmer- dije apenado, ella entro a la casa y se sentó en el sillón, Cato dejo el condón justo aun lado de Glimmer, ella miro el condón y después volvió a mirarme, arqueo las cejas y sonrió, yo me sonroje bastante.

-entonces, tu y Cato, que andaban haciendo par de traviesos- dijo sonriendo mas, -n-n-nada, no estábamos haciendo nada- dije con la cara roja, me sente a su lado y le arrebate el condón, Cato bajo, con un short largo que le quedaba hasta debajo de las rodillas, una camisa sin mangas de rayas negras con rojo.

Cato volteo a ver a Glimmer con el ceño fruncido, -hola, Glimmer- dijo el sentándose aun lado de mi y poniendo su brazo en mis hombros, -hola Cato- dijo Glimmer sonriendo, -que te trae por aquí Glimmer?- pregunto Cato finalmente, -bueno, yo vine para hablar contigo Cato, espero no haber interrumpido nada- dijo Glimmer tapándose la boca con una mano y riéndose levemente.

Cato le envió una mirada de furia, ella se dejo de reír asustada y se paro del sillón, -bueno Cato, estoy aquí, para preparar la fiesta de halloween, acuérdate que ya estamos a 24 de octubre faltan 7 días para halloween- dijo Glimmer estirando las manos emocionada.

-Es verdad- dijo Cato, -que aremos entonces- dije mirando a Cato, -una fiesta de disfraces pero no cualquier fiesta de disfraces, tiene que tener un tema en especifico y como un vídeo juego o una caricatura- dijo Glimmer emocionada.

-que tal de hora de aventura?- dijo Cato besando mi mejilla, -te gusta Cato?- dijo Glimmer dando un salto aun mas emocionada y sonriendo, -si, esta mañana vimos juntos el episodio de "Muchachito Malo"- dije sonriendo, -perfecto, simplemente perfecto- dijo Glimmer emocionada, -Jessie "FoxyFace" puede ser la "Princesa Flama", Thresh seria "Lord Monochromicon" yo seré "Fionna", Peeta sera "el Dulce Príncipe", Gale sera "Marshall Lee" y...y...- decía Glimmer super emocionada dando vueltas saltando,

-wow de verdad que les gusta esa caricatura- dijo Cato mirando a Glimmer, -tu seras "Finn" Cato, Katniss seria "Marceline", Clove... "dulce princesa"- dijo Glimmer riéndose, -Clove para nada seria la "DP"- dije riéndome también, la "DP" es una princesa muy dulce, y carismática, en cambio Clove, era mas ruda y no muy femenina, -no definitivamente Clove no seria la "DP", ya se que tal si Jessie"Foxyface" fuera "Cake" para que ella este de parejita con Thresh- dijo Glimmer sonriendo, -solo nos faltaría una "DP"- dije mirando como la lluvia caía atraves de la ventana,

-alguna chica de la cual tu primita este enamorada?- dijo Glimmer arqueando las cejas, -Glimmer, "Marceline y la DP" no son lesbianas- dije algo enfadado, -claro, eso solo lo dicen porque es una caricatura para niños- dijo Glimmer sentándose en el otro sillón, -hagamos la fiesta en mi casa- dijo Glimmer sonriendo, -para mi suena bien- dije sonriendo, -para mi también- dijo Cato, -bueno ya esta, pero como para algunos personajes necesitan pintarse, vengan a mi casa a las 6:00 p.m., la fiesta sera a las 8:00 p.m.

Glimmer siguió diciendo muchas cosas de la fiesta, pero yo me puse a pensar, en verdad estuve apunto de tener sexo con Cato, me olvide por completo de Gale, que vergüenza, perdí el control por el cuerpo de Cato, definitivamente no voy a permitir que pase 2 veces, yo soy de Gale, no de Cato y Gale es solo mio, de nadie mas.

_**Versión Cato**_

Acompañe a la salida a Glimmer, cuando la lluvia ceso, Peeta estaba sentado en mi sillón.

-ya tuvieron eso?- me pregunto Glimmer sonriendo, -tener que?- le conteste disimulando, -tu sabes de lo que hablo Cato- dijo Glimmer cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo.

-bueno, tal vez un poco, hasta que alguien llego- dije sonriendo, Glimmer dejo escapar un grito ahogado de alegría, -suerte con el panaderito- me dijo Glimmer susurrándome al oído, -gracias- dije entusiasmado.

-nos vemos Peeta, adiós Cato- grito Glimmer cerrando la puerta, me senté con Peeta en el sillón, el estaba tecleando algo en su teléfono, -y entonces en que estábamos-? le dije poniendo mi brazo sobre sus hombros y acercándolo ami, -me tengo que ir- dijo Peeta levantándose del sillón y tomando su mochila.

-a donde vas?- le dije agarrando su brazo, -tengo que volver a casa, mi padre me necesita aya, para algo de la panadería- dijo Peeta, -cuando volverás?- le dije acompañándolo a la salida de mi casa.

-no lo se, mañana pasare todo el día con Gale, ya me aparto- dijo Peeta mirando al suelo, me dolió lo ultimo que dijo "pasare el día con Gale, el ya me aparto", -bueno, nos vemos el lunes en la escuela- dije tomándolo de las mejillas y besándolo, le di un beso largo y dulce, sus labios estaban suaves y cálidos.

-bueno nos vemos hasta el lunes- dijo Peeta caminando a la parada del camión, cerré la puerta y recargue mi espalda en la puerta, me deprimía un poco que Peeta volviera a ir con Gale, pero no importaba, tuve un gran avance, bese a Peeta, el se despertó muy cariñoso conmigo hoy y casi tenemos sexo 2 veces, lo amo tanto, no dejare que Gale me lo quite de las manos, otra vez, lo prometo, no le tengo miedo a ese tal Gale.

_**Versión Katniss**_

-Gale tenemos problemas- le dije sentándome en una silla del comedor, -que sucede Katniss?- me pregunto Gale sentándose en la barra de la cocina, su casa no era tan chico como creía, -es Peeta- dije poniendo la situación mas dramática, Gale abrió los ojos de plato, me miro con una mirada de preocupación, pero después cambio su cara fingiendo no estar muy preocupado.

-que sucede con mi panaderito- dijo Gale sonriendo, -mira, yo no conozco muy bien a los amigos de mi primo, pero con lo poco que vi ayer, al parecer Cato esta enamorado de Peeta e intenta quitártelo- dije seria, Gale soltó una gran carcajada, -deja de bromear Katniss- dijo Gale, -no estoy bromeando, ayer vi a Peeta con la chamarra de Cato- dije frunciendo el ceño, Gale borro su sonrisa del rostro y me miro mas serio, -ese hijo de- dijo Gale bajándose de la barra de la cocina, -calma Gale, conozco a Peeta no creo que te deje por Cato- dije parándome de mi silla.

-El es mi Peeta, Katniss, no le tengo miedo a ese tipo, voy a golpearlo tan fuerte que se alejara de Peeta- dijo Gale con furia, -no Gale, por mas que odie decir esto, no hay razón para recorrer a la violencia, al menos todavía no- dije sonriendo por lo ultimo, sinceramente yo prefiero mil veces que mi primo este con Gale que con Cato, es decir, conozco mas a Gale y lo eh conocido mas tiempo, a Cato apenas lo conozco.

-por ahora tienes razón Katniss, pero no dejare que Peeta se acerque a Cato ya- dijo Gale volviéndose a sentar en la barra de la cocina, -te ayudare, mira debemos de...- dije y antes de terminar la conversación, Peeta golpeo la puerta, -Gale, soy yo Peeta- dijo Peeta detrás de la puerta, -ya voy Peeta- dijo Gale caminando a la puerta, Gale abrió y Peeta se le lanzo encima dándole un beso, por el impulso de Peeta los dos se cayeron al suelo.

Se comenzaron a besuquear por como 1 hora, la primera media hora fue lindo debo admitirlo, pero ya después de 20 minutos, me aburrí, -aun sigo aquí- grite enojada aun sentada en la silla, Peeta rápidamente se separo de los labios de Gale.

-K-K-K-K-Katniss, n-no sabia que estabas aquí- dijo Peeta sonrojado y tartamudeando, -lo mismo digo- dijo Gale sonriendo y dándole una nalgada a Peeta, -Gale, enfrente de mi prima no- dijo Peeta mas sonrojado, -saben me tengo que ir, los dejare solos par de calenturientos- dije tomando la chaqueta de mi padre y saliendo de la casa de Gale.

Mi madre y mi hermana me esperaban en casa, pero yo no quería volver a casa, mi hermana y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien, podía notar su cara de disgusto cada vez que yo llegaba a casa, el sentimiento es mutuo, si mi hermana no existiera podría tener un poco mas de libertad, mi madre no me deja ponerme tatuajes ni percings porque quiere que yo sea un buen ejemplo para mi hermana.

Me alegraba ver a Gale y a Peeta juntos, se veían tan lindos, yo en cambio estaba sola, toda mi vida eh estado esperando a alguien que me ame, ya sea un chico o una chica, no me eh enamorado de nadie, me siento tan vacía, quería encontrar a alguien que le pusiera color a mi vida, Gale lo hacia en la vida de Peeta.

Thresh tenia a Jessie"Foxyface", Glimmer, Clove y Cato, ellos no tenían a nadie, Cato se esfuerza por estar con Peeta, el pone color en su vida, pero en la mía, no, no había nadie, eso me deprimía mas, di un paseo por el parque, me senté en una banca mirando al suelo, veía mi pantalón y mis botas negras.

-disculpa, me puedo sentar contigo- dijo una chica, la voltee a ver y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me enamore, esa chica tenia pelo ondulado rubio, largo, tenia una de adema color azul bajo,hermoso, traía puesto un vestido color rosa pastel sin mangas, le llegaba hasta las rodillas y encima una chaqueta de mezclilla, unas botas color rosa fuerte, tenia una sonrisa en sus labios.

-claro- dije haciéndome a un lado para que ella se sentara, -mucho gusto, mi nombre es Madge- dijo sonriendo, ya la reconozco, era Madge la hija del prefecto, ella no tenia amigos ni amigas, no hablaba con nadie, era una chica estudiosa, me tocaba ciencias con ella, pero nunca la había visto tan linda,de vez en cuando se le caía el borrador y yo se lo daba, o se me caía algo y ella me lo juntaba, - yo soy Katniss, soy de la clase de Ciencias- dije devolviendo le la sonrisa.

-si te conozco Katniss, es solo que jamas me atreví a hablarte, soy muy tímida- dijo Madge apenada, -esta bien Madge no te culpo, la escuela esta llena de gente malvada, yo tampoco hablo con mucha gente- dije sonriendo, -solo con tu mejor amigo Gale y Peeta tu primo, aunque últimamente te eh visto con los amigos de Peeta- dijo Madge apartándose un mechón de pelo de su cara, para ser ella, sabe mucho de mi, me ah estado espiando?, -como lo sabes- le pregunte confundida.

-te eh visto en el starbuck- dijo Magde apenada, un silencio incomodo se hizo, me gusta Madge, me gusta, apenas estoy hablando bien con ella y ya me gusta, Dios, soy gay que emoción y me hice gay por una chica tímida, pero tan maldita sea hermosa, -y acerca de Gale, el te...- dijo Madge rompiendo el silencio incomodo, -el es gay, es novio de mi primo, Peeta, no le digas a nadie- dije sin emoción, sentí un poco de celos, pensando que Madge tuviera algún flechazo por Gale.

-Oh es gay, te iba a preguntar si el era tu novio o si te gustaba- dijo ella sonriendo sonrojada, -yo y Gale, eso es lo mas loco que eh escuchado en toda mi vida- dije riéndome, ella también se empezó a reír conmigo, su risa era dulce y linda, ella era como un ángel, después de reírnos, seguimos hablando, sus gustos eran totalmente un contraste con los míos, ella era tierna, tímida, educada, estudiosa, femenina, le gusta el pop y la música clásica, todo lo contrario ami, yo soy una rebelde, tengo que ser honesta, no soy estudiosa, ni tímida, educada, se como usar los cubiertos en la mesa no es eso suficiente?, y para nada soy femenina, pero aun así ella me gusta.

-ya es tarde, no quiero volver a casa- dije mirando el reloj en mi celular, -puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo- dijo Madge apenada, -tus padres te dejaran?- dije al instante sonrojada.

-Claro, a mis padres les alegrara saber que tengo una amiga- dijo Madge sonriendo un poco mas apenada, Dios su cara cuando se apenaba era hermosa, si definitivamente soy gay por una chica, ella es diferente, es una chica nueva, ella le da color a mi vida gris, me extraña no saber que ningún chico la trate de conquistar o le coquetee.

-Tienes hermanos?- le pregunte mientras nos subíamos al camión, -solo uno, tiene 18 años, creo que Gale lo conoce, va en segundo de Universidad, tu?- dijo Magde sentándose en los asientos de hasta atrás, -tengo una hermana es menor que yo tiene 12 años- dije volteándola a ver, el trayecto fue largo, Madge se estaba durmiendo y cuando menos lo pensó, ya tenia su cabeza recargada en mi hombro, sentí un escalofrió pasar por mi espalda, allí estaba la linda Madge recargada en mi hombro, me sonroje, me puse nerviosa, se veía tan linda, sentía mariposas en mis estomago.

No podía explicar tantas cosas que sentía en mi estomago, llegamos a la parada y moví levemente a Madge para bajarnos, ella abrió los ojos lentamente y se dio cuenta de que estaba recargada sobre mi hombro, rápidamente se paro sonroja y grito: -BAJAAAAA-, el camión se detuvo y las dos nos bajamos.

Su casa era hermosa, grande, tenia muchas puertas y ventanas, un lindo jardín delantero, era color blanco, las dos entramos, su casa era mas hermosa por dentro, tenia piso de azulejos blancos, podía ver mi reflejo en ellos, la escalera para subir al segundo piso estaba del lado derecho, en el lado izquierdo, estaba la sala, había un pasillo en frente que conectaba con las demás habitaciones de la planta baja.

-linda casa- dije mirando todo alrededor, -gracias, papa, mama, ya llegue traje una amiga se quedara a dormir- grito Madge, una voz femenina se escucho arriba de las escaleras, -una amiga?, que esplendido!, preparare la cena- dijo aquella voz, de las escaleras bajo una señora de como unos 36 años de edad, tenia el pelo rubio como Madge, traía puesto un suéter con cuello de tortuga color verde limón y unos jeans, -mucho gusto, soy la mama de Magde- me saludo la señora estrechando mi mano.

-Hola, mucho gusto, yo soy Katniss- dije sonriendo, -que esplendido, una amiguita de Madge viene a casa, siéntete como en tu casa querida- dijo la mama de Madge llendo a la cocina.

Madge se sonrojo, -mamaaaaaa- grito ella apenada, -tu mama es linda- dije sonriendo, -se puso muy entusiasmada porque finalmente traje a una amiga a casa- dijo Magde sonriendo apenadamente, -bueno es mejor que mi madre, ella solo acepta que entren a casa Gale y Peeta, porque ya son mi familia, bueno técnicamente solo Peeta ya es de mi familia, porque Peeta ya es mi primo, pero Gale es como ese hermano gay que todas las chicas quisieran tener- dije riendo, Madge se rió también, -hablando de hermanos gays- dijo Madge sonrojada.

-donde esta la muchachita!- se escucho una voz masculina del piso de arriba, un chico de como unos 18 años de edad, bajo las escaleras, tenia el pelo de un castaño rubio, ni muy muy castaño ni tampoco muy muy rubio, sus ojos eran color verde claro, traía puesto una camisa de botones, manga larga y un short que le llegaba un poco antes de la rodilla, ese chico si tenia músculos, un poco mas marcados que los músculos de Gale, si no fuera lesbiana por Madge, me hubiera enamorado de ese chico.

-hola muchachita, encantado de conocerte, yo soy el hermano de Magde, mi nombre es Esteban- me dijo Esteban estrechando mi mano, -mucho gusto, yo soy Katniss- dije volteando a ver a Madge, -mira esas uñas, desde hace cuanto que no te has hecho una manicura?- me dijo Esteban acercando mis uñas, - Estebaaaaaaan- grito Madge aun mas apenada, Esteban comenzó a reírse, -tranquila Madge, no Katniss, yo no me hago manicuras ni tampoco soy de esos gays afeminados- dijo Esteban volviendo a sonreír.

-esta bien- dije sonriendo, Esteban volvió a subir las escaleras, -tu hermano es divertido- le dije a Madge riéndome levemente, -si lo es cuando el quiere, ven vamos a mi cuarto- dijo Madge sonriendo, subimos por las escaleras al segundo piso, entramos al cuarto de Madge, las paredes tenia un color de rosa muy pero muy bajo, el piso tenia una alfombra color rosa fuerte, su cama era una King-size, con sabanas color rosa pastel, tenia un tocador de madera con un gran espejo a un lado de su cama, también tenia una ventana, con cortinas de un estampado de flores, en la pared izquierda, en la esquina del lado derecho tenia un mueble con una pantalla plana de 32 pulgadas.

A un lado del tocador, tenia su closet, también de madera, arriba de la cama, había una fotografía de ella colgada en la pared, traía puesto un sombrero de esos grandes para el sol, con un moño verde limón, un vestido sin mangas también verde limón, combinando con el moño, y alrededor de la foto tenia posters de una personaje, que era una princesa, tenia el pelo rosa como el de un chicle y un vestido color rosa fuerte.

-se que tiene mucho rosa- dijo Madge sonrojada tirándose en la cama, yo me acosté junto con ella, -es lindo- dije mirando el techo, - puedes dormir en el piso, tengo un colchón especial para quienes quieran dormir en el piso- dijo Madge levantándose de la cama y sacando un colchón de debajo de su cama, -no esta bien, la cama es grande, de seguro las dos cabemos en la cama- dije sonriendo, ella se sonrojo y guardo el colchón, me pregunto como le ira a Peeta con Gale.

_**Versión Gale**_

-Peeta, voy a terminar- dije moviendo mis caderas mas rápidamente, -Gale, hazlo dentro de mi- grito Peeta entre gemidos, tenia sus pies recargados en mis hombros, masturbe el pene de Peeta lento, para que disfrutara de la excitación, Peeta no dejaba de gemir y eso me excitaba mas, con una ultima envestida, metí lo mas que pude mi pene dentro de Peeta y eyacule, el también eyaculo, pude sentir su semen caer por mis manos, ambos dimos un ultimo gemido, Peeta estaba jadeando.

Me acerque a sus labios y lo bese, extrañaba sus labios, sus pequeños y dulces labios, no hubo necesidad de meter la lengua, solo nos saboreábamos los dos el beso, saque mi pene del ano de Peeta, ya no erecto, -Te amo- le dije entre besos, el sollozo un poco, -no sabes cuanto te extrañe- me dijo Peeta entre besos también, Peeta bajo sus piernas de mis hombros.

Nos separamos del beso y deje que se sentara, el me abrazo con fuerza y comenzó a llorar, -no sabes cuanto te extrañe- decía entre sollozos, -ya, Peeta aquí estoy contigo- dije mientras lo abraza con dulzura y acariciaba su cabello, volví a darle un beso, lento y dulce, duramos mucho en ese beso, quería que Peeta se tranquilizara, y si lo logre con el tiempo dejo de sollozar y concentro mas en nuestros labios.

-que horas son?- dijo Peeta recostándose en mi pecho desnudo, -aun es temprano, son las 7:00 de la tarde- dije mirando el reloj que estaba en el mueble de un lado de mi cama, -tengo hambre- soltó Peeta, -yo igual, aun puedes hacer algo para cenar?- dije acariciando su pelo, -pues te seré honesto me duele mi trasero- dijo Peeta sonriendo, -tan apasionado soy?- dije riendo, -hay Gale- dijo Peeta dándome un beso rápido en los labios.

-Puedes caminar verdad- dije levantándome de la cama, -si, lo que no puedo es sentarme, me ayudas?- dijo Peeta acostado entre las sabanas de mi cama, me puse enfrente de el y lo cargue como una princesa, le di un beso en la frente, mientras salíamos a la cocina, -esta bien Gale, ya me puedes bajar, solo necesitaba ayuda para levantarme- dijo Peeta sonriendo, -esta bien- dije bajándolo, Peeta abrió mi refrigerador, no había mucho, solo tenia un paquete de rebanas de Jamón, queso, dos tomates, leche, lechuga y un paquete de salchichas.

-desde hace cuanto no haces las compras- dijo Peeta tomando el paquete de Jamón, -se me olvida, enserio- dije sonriendo, -mañana las haremos juntos- dijo Peeta besando mi mejilla, yo sonreí, al ver como se paraba de puntas para alcanzar mi mejilla, me encantaba verlo, como yo soy mas alto que el, se me hacia demasiado lindo.

Al final nos hicimos unos sandwiches, no estaban mal debo admitirlo, nos los comimos en el sillón, mientras veíamos la televisión, -por cierto Gale- dijo Peeta recostado en mi pecho, -que pasa Peeta?- dije besando su cabello, -en halloween mis amigos y yo aremos una fiesta de disfraces, el tema sera Hora de aventura y ya tenemos el personaje para ti- me dijo sonrojado, -a enserio y quien seré?- pregunte interesado, -tu eres un vampiro que sabe tocar la guitarra, su nombre es "Marshall Lee" y se parece a ti, pelo negro y ambos están guapos- dijo Peeta con una leve risita.

-eso suena interesante y quien seras tu?- dije mirando la televisión, - el "Dulce príncipe" un príncipe que esta hecho de dulce, le gusta cocinar, por eso lo elegí- dijo Peeta trazando figuras en mi abdomen con su dedo, -oh un príncipe, entonces eres de la realeza- dije con tono burlón, -tu también eres de la realeza, "Marshall Lee" es el Rey de los Vampiros- dijo Peeta, -entonces tu seras mi príncipe y yo seré tu Rey- dije dándole una nalgada, Peeta soltó un leve gemido -Gale- dijo algo enfadado.

Seguimos viendo la tele y cuando menos lo pensé Peeta ya se había dormido, yo también estaba cansado, así que a los 10 minutos, me dormí también, tuve un sueño demasiado raro.

Estaba conduciendo y llegue a una gran mansión, traía puesto un traje negro muy elegante, me baje del carro y entre a la mansión, un mayordomo me abrió la puerta y dijo: -pase joven amo, el señor Mellark lo esta esperando, en la biblioteca-, no supe como pero llegue a la biblioteca.

Cuando abrí las grandes puertas de madera de la biblioteca, ahí estaba Peeta, pero con un traje de sirvienta sexy, no traía delantal, la falda era demasiado corta.

-amo finalmente llego- dijo Peeta voltean dome a ver, -Peeta que esta pasando- dije confundido, -me eh portado mal, amo, no eh hecho bien la limpieza, necesito ser castigado- dijo Peeta acercándose ami y subiendo su pierna a la altura de mi pantorrilla, su voz era seductora, no como la voz dulce que tiene Peeta.

Okey eso si que me excito, dicen que hay oportunidades en la vida que llegan solo una vez y Peeta en un traje de sirvienta super sexy y queriendo ser castigado era una oportunidad que tal vez jamas iba a volver a tener, lo bese, fue un beso lleno de pasión, nuestras lenguas no paraban de jugar, recargue a Peeta contra un estante de libros pegado a la pared sin dejar de besarnos, baje mis labios a su cuello y bese su cuello con tanta pasión, lo mordía levemente.

Peeta gemía tan excitante mente , con una mano comencé a jugar con uno de sus pezones y con la otra le fui quitando su calzón, -castigue me amo eh sido un sirviente muy malo- decía Peeta entre gemidos, -nos sabes lo que te espera Mellark- dije quitándome el saco y desabrochándome la corbata.

-_**Okey se que este capitulo fue mas MagdexKatniss, perdón tenia que hacerlo, pero recuerden es una historia de GalexPeeta, así que no se desesperen y disfruten las demás parejaaaaaaas c:**_

_**dejen Previwes si les gusta esta historia y favoriteen :D**_


	7. Chapter 7 Problemas

_**Hola a todos c: gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia se que no esta tan buena ;_; como otras pero hago lo que puedo recuerden escribir es dificiiiiiiiiiiiiil y no lo digo bromeando, sin mas que decir comencemos c:**_

_**-Versión Peeta**_

Los rayos de luz hicieron que abriera mis ojos delicadamente, estaba en el pecho desnudo de Gale, sus fuertes brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo cariñosamente, pude sentir que su boxer estaba mojado y Gale estaba sudando, acaso el también tenia sueños húmedos?, me sonroje en pensar, que fantasías tenia Gale, serán conmigo, serán con alguien mas, no Gale me ama ami, solo ami a nadie mas.

Con una mano delicadamente jale su boxer y mire que el pene de Gale estaba erecto, definitivamente el había tenido un sueño húmedo, me sonroje aun mas, con ver el pene erecto de Gale, tan grande y tan ancho, entonces me puse a pensar, enserio me gusta Cato?, es decir, Cato me atrae, su cuerpo, es tan caliente y ardiente, pero no es tanto como el de Gale, ademas tal vez tengo sentimientos por el, por la excitación y porque me duele saber cuanto tiempo el ah estado esperándome.

Pero, es que Cato tenia mi corazón, sin que el lo supiera, se tardo mucho en decirme sus sentimientos, también me preguntaba ya hace mucho que yo le confesé a Cato que era gay, para ver si finalmente el sentía algo por mi, tal vez en ese entonces el se sentía confundido y no aclaraba sus gustos y sentimientos, no lo culpo saber que eres gay no es tan fácil.

Pero aun así Gale fue rápido, a el no le importo que iba a decir yo, bueno el ya sabia que lo amaba Katniss le soltó todo, pero aun así, el no solo me dio un beso, también se llevo mi virginidad, acaso el ya me deseaba físicamente?, definitivamente yo soy de Gale y Gale es mio, solo mio, no puedo estar con Cato, pero no me devolverá la sudadera de Gale, si no finjo ser su novio por un mes.

Y si tal vez solo uso a Cato para tener sexo, al mismo tiempo los dos nos complaceremos, pero eso no esta bien, no puedo engañar a Gale con Cato, enserio si lo hago ya ni siquiera podría mirar a Gale a los ojos, ademas porque pienso solo en sexo?, malvadas hormonas, estoy en la edad de las hormonas desatadas, si no me controlo puedo herir a ambos y quedar solo.

Ya se tal vez si finjo ser el novio de Cato por el mes, pero todo lo que diga y haga lo diré y are como si fuera para Gale, cada vez que bese sus labios me imaginare que son los de Gale, Cato tiene casi su físico, así que no sera difícil, me aferre con dulzura al cuerpo desnudo de Gale, mi lindo y sexy cazador.

Gale bostezo, los rayos de luz pasaron a su cara, su rostro resplandecía, se veía tan guapo, abrió los ojos y por la luz solar hizo una mueca de molestia.

-Buenos días- dije sonriendo, -buenos días, panaderito- me contesto Gale besando mi cabello, -dormiste bien?- dije sonrojado.

-muy bien, tuve un sueño genial- dijo lamiéndose los labios de forma sensual, vi sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos, el también me miro a los ojos, sabia que significaba esa mirada, esa mirada de lujuria y excitación al mismo tiempo.

-sabes Peeta que tal si hacemos un rapidito, antes de salir del sofá?- dijo Gale con ese tono seductor en su voz, -n-no creo que sea buena idea- dije sonriendo apenada mente, -no es una buena idea, es una excelente idea- dijo Gale poniendo sus manos en mi trasero, apretándolo, dándome una nalgada.

-No Gale, ahorita n-no- dije levantándome lentamente del pecho de Gale, Gale se quedo acostado en el sillón, fui directo a la cocina, para abrir su refrigerador, tengo hambre, mucha hambre, abrí el refrigerador estaban las mismas cosas que ayer vi, -Peeta lamento lo del sillón, esta bien que me digas cuando no quieras tener sexo- dijo Gale apoyándose en la barra de la cocina, voltee a verlo.

Tenia una mirada triste, sus ojos reflejaban sinceridad y arrepentimiento, aun estando triste es demasiado guapo, sonreí aceptando su disculpa, camine hacia el, puse mis manos en su pecho bien tonificado aun desnudo, me pare de puntitas y le di un beso, fue el mejor beso que me había dado con Gale, el tomo mi cintura acercándome mas a su musculoso cuerpo, no hubo lengua, solo fue un tierno y dulce beso, yo saboreaba los suaves labios de Gale, sentía mariposas en mi estomago, estaba alegre, el saboreaba mis labios también.

Paso mucho tiempo, no nos separábamos, ese beso fue tan lindo, tan dulce, tan hermoso, se sentía tan bien, hasta que Gale se separo, me dio una pequeña sonrisa sonrojado, -esta bien Gale, te perdono, ademas si quieres, hoy podríamos comprar algo para divertirnos esta noche- dije sonriendo.

-Es verdad, hoy iremos al super mercado para comprar comida- dijo Gale, -exacto, que horas son?- dije separando mi cuerpo del de Gale, el miro a todos lados buscando un reloj de pared, lastima que el no tenia uno, tomo su celular de la mesita que estaba en la sala, miro su celular.

-Son las 6:30 de la mañana- dijo Gale dejando su celular, en la barra de la cocina, -es temprano- dije, -muy temprano- dijo Gale, teníamos que bañarnos pero la verdad, quería bañarme con Gale, lo tome de la muñeca y jalándolo lo lleve a su baño, -a donde vamos?- me pregunto Gale sonriendo, -tenemos que bañarnos y si nos bañamos separados perderemos mucho tiempo- dije sonriendo y abriendo la puerta de su baño, era una puerta de madera normal con una perilla de metal.

Los dos entramos al baño, su baño era muy sencillo, un lavabo en frente de la puerta con un pequeño espejo colgado arriba del lavabo, del lado izquierdo tenia un mueble de madera con cajones, ahí tenia las toallas, y del lado izquierdo tenia una cortina de color azul cielo, cortina de baño, ahí estaba la regadera, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color beige tenue, en la pared había una pequeña ventana que dejaba ver la ciudad.

Me quite lo único que traía puesto mis boxers, Gale hizo lo mismo, -tu primero lindura- dijo Gale apartando la cortina azul de baño, me metí a la regadera, en el piso había unos azulejos color blanco, solo en la parte de la regadera, gire la llave del agua caliente, se sentía tan bien el agua caliente en un día frió de otoño.

-Quieres que te jabone la espalda?- me dijo Gale susurrándome al oído, me sentía en el paraíso, la voz de Gale susurrándome en el oído y el agua correr por toda mi piel, me hizo sentir tan feliz, de ahora en adelante vamos a tomar mas baños juntos.

-si por favor- dije volteándolo a ver con una sonrisa, Gale tomo el jabón de una esquina de la ventana, paso el jabón por mi espalda junto con sus manos, Gale tocaba toda mi espalda con sus manos, lo hacia con tanta delicadeza y amor, se sentía tan bien, -me pregunto como se sentirá hacerlo en la regadera, quieres descubrirlo?- me dijo Gale bajando sus manos a mi cadera y acercando mi cuerpo mas al suyo.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Gale Hawthorne- le dije sonriendo, -no perdía nada en preguntar- dijo Gale dándome pequeños besos en mi oreja, -me pasas el jabón- dije, Gale me dio el jabón y me di media vuelta, quedando en frente de el, -déjame jabonarte el pecho- dije pasando el jabón junto con mis manos en su pecho desnudo, lo disfrute, me encanta tocar el cuerpo de Gale, tan fuerte, tan bien tonificado, cazar y ser el capitán del equipo de arqueria valía la pena.

-Te amo- me dijo Gale volviendo a poner sus manos en mi cintura y besando mi frente, -yo también te amo- dije apoyando mi cabeza en su cuello, el recargo su barbilla levemente en mi cabeza, fue otro momento tan lindo, cerré mis ojos y por un momento sentí que el tiempo se paralizo, quise congelar este momento y disfrutarlo lo mas que pude.

-Creo que deberíamos darnos prisa, me llegara un gran recibo de agua- dijo Gale riendo, -ah, si- dije reaccionando, deje que Gale se jabonara todo su cuerpo, no pude evitar de verlo, me encanta su cuerpo, estaba seguro de que babeaba, -Peeta, te toca a ti- me dijo Gale extendiendo su mano con el jabón, -ah si- dije volviendo a reaccionar y tomando el jabón, me jabone todo el cuerpo rápidamente, ambos nos pusimos shampoo en nuestro pelo y después dejamos que el agua quitara toda espuma de jabón y shampoo.

Gale cerro la llave del agua y del mueble donde guardaba sus toallas saco dos, tome la toalla que el me dio y me seque el pelo, no era tan largo, pero Gale lo tenia un poco mas corto que yo, me puse la toalla al rededor de mi cintura, Gale no hizo lo mismo solo se la puso en un hombro aun dejándome apreciar su cuerpo, no podía dejar de mirarlo.

-Que, sucede Peeta?- dijo Gale sonriendo, yo me sonroje y voltee a otro lado, -n-no pasa nada- dije avergonzado, -oh, acaso te estoy provocando?- me dijo Gale acercando mas su cuerpo al mio, -c-c-claro que no- dije apartándome de el, abriendo la puerta del baño, -no huyas- dijo Gale con su tono seductor que me encanta, me di cuenta de algo no traía mas ropa, solo traía la ropa de ayer y yo no uso lo mismo dos días.

Me di media vuelta y Gale choco conmigo, me estaba persiguiendo, para que no me cayera el me abrazo con sus fuertes brazos y yo solo pude poner mis manos en su pecho, -Gale, me podrías prestar ropa, no quiero usar lo mismo dos días- dije apenado, -y la ropa que te preste el día en que nos hicimos novios- me pregunto Gale, -esta en mi casa, perdón por no habértela devuelto- dije aun mas apenado, -esta bien no te preocupes- dijo Gale sonriendo.

-Gracias- dije sonriendo, -de nada lindura- me dijo Gale besando mi frente, Gale me soltó y yo me senté en la cama, el abrió su closet y saco una camisa color blanco, unos jeans rotos y unos converse negros, después saco su chaqueta de cuero negra.

-Entonces que aremos hoy Peeta- me pregunto Gale poniéndose su camisa blanca, -hoy aremos la despensa- dije mirándolo ponerse su ropa, -no importa si te presto una camisa sin mangas, se que es otoño, tranquilo también te prestare otra sudadera mía- me pregunto Gale, -con que sea tu ropa esta bien Gale- dije sonriendo.

De su closet saco una camisa sin mangas de color rojo, unos jeans color negros y una sudadera color negro, me puse su ropa y como era de costumbre me quedaba mas grande, Gale se rió un poco al ver como me quedaba grande su ropa, -cuanto te pagan por trabajar en un starbuck?- le pregunte a Gale, -lo suficiente para pagar los recibos de luz, agua, etc, etc- me contesto Gale encogiéndose de hombros, -que es lo que compraremos en el supermercado- me pregunto Gale.

-Buena comida, frutas y verduras, pan, aunque ese podría hacerlo yo, solo necesitaría, mis utensilios de cocina e ingredientes- dije emocionado, -bueno, no suena mal- dijo Gale tomando su cartera, las llaves de su auto y las llaves de su casa, nos subimos en su convertible 2012 negro, -a que supermercado vamos a ir?- dijo Gale encendiendo el auto, -a wal-mart- dije poniéndome el cinturón.

Los dos llegamos al wal-mart, Gale apago el carro y los dos nos bajamos, el viento era helado, las manos se me estaban congelando, Gale tomo mi mano entrelazando sus dedos con los mios, -para ser otoño el viento esta muy helado- dijo Gale sonriendo, las puertas automáticas del supermercado se abrieron como era costumbre, a mano derecha estaban los carritos de supermercado, Gale tomo uno.

Los dos caminamos entre los pasillos llenos de comida, -hiciste lista?- me dijo Gale, -solo compraremos pan, carnes frías, frutas, verduras y un poco de galletas- dije recordando todo, caminar junto a Gale enfrente de un carrito de supermercado, me recordó los días cuando yo era mas pequeño, mi familia y yo íbamos a hacer la despensa juntos, mi padre siempre era el que empujaba el carrito y mi madre estaba a su lado, -te imaginas que algún día nos casemos y adoptemos un hijo?- le pregunte a Gale sonriendo.

-Eso seria lindo sabes- me dijo Gale besando mi frente, -lo primero es ir por frutas y verduras- dije , los fuimos al pasillo donde estaban las frutas y los vegetales, como los vegetales necesitaban refrigeración, estaban dentro de un contenedor con refrigeración, como un refrigerador gigantesco, solo que sin puertas, -que verduras te gustan Gale- le dije mirando todas las verduras, -no me gustan mucho- dijo Gale haciendo una mueca, -hmmm- dije haciendo un puchero, Gale sonrió puso sus manos en mis mejillas, -te vez tan lindo haciendo pucheros- me dijo Gale acercando su rostro al mio.

Yo sonreí y Gale me dio un beso tierno, por un momento me preocupe por la gente que estaba alrededor pero después no me importo, cuando nos separamos, tome las verduras exactas para hacer una sopa de vegetales, 5 zanahorias, 5 papas, 5 brocolis, 5 coliflores, 5 calabazas y 5 ejotes, también tome un poco de silantro para que tenga sabor.

-Llegando a casa te are sopa de verduras- dije sonriendo, -Peeta- dijo Gale, -Gale las verduras son muy nutritivas, ademas no puedes estar comiendo solo comida chatarra y carnes frías, eso podría hacer que pierdas tu ardiente figura- dije y después me di cuenta de lo que había salido de mi boca, me sonroje, -entonces tengo una ardiente figura?- dijo Gale con su tono seductor, me sonroje mas, puse las verduras en el carrito, -iré por frutas- dije y salí corriendo al lado de las frutas.

Gale se quedo en el lado de las frutas, Dios, salí corriendo porque lo conozco le encanta que solo yo le diga que es ardiente, guapo, sexy, mucha gente se lo ah dicho, pero a el solo le importa y le gusta que yo se lo diga y cuando yo se lo digo, aprovecha esa ocasión para seducirme y la verdad es irresistible, yo caigo en la tentación, lo peor es que este es un lugar publico.

Que vergüenza que nos estemos besuqueando yo y Gale con pasión y que la gente nos vea, no me da vergüenza porque seamos dos chicos, me da vergüenza porque eso es una falta de respeto a los demás, de por si la gente ya tiene mucho con ver a las parejas heterosexuales comerse a besos en cualquier lado, ademas cuando Gale se le sube la calentura nadie lo puede parar.

Me apene de tan solo pensarlo, mientras tomaba y veía las frutas, me sentía observado, se que Gale me estaba viendo, pero sentía que alguien mas me veía y eso me asustaba un poco, tome la fruta suficiente, manzanas, fresas, plátanos, duraznos, moras, uvas, sandia, bueno eran muchas, pero es que a mi me encantan las frutas.

Puse todo en el carrito, Gale me ayudo con la sandia, -Peeta, no crees que es mucha fruta?- me pregunto Gale, -claro que no, me encanta la fruta, ademas es muy buena fuente de vitaminas- dije emocionado, -ya pareces wikipedia- dijo Gale riéndose, -bueno mis padres me enseñaron a comer de todo y ademas mi madre siempre alardeaba con sus amigas que yo y mis hermanos comíamos de todo y que eso era bueno por las vitaminas y etc etc- dije sonriendo.

-Por cierto Gale, porque compraste una casa para ti mismo, y no te quedaste en la de tus padres- le pregunte, el no contesto, se puso serio, rayos Peeta, no fue buen momento para preguntar eso, -bueno, hace unos años atrás mi padre murió ahogado, el era biólogo marino así que normalmente estaba en botes, un día hubo una gran tempestad en el mar y el barco se partió en dos, desde ese día mi madre y yo nos hicimos cargo de mis hermanos, yo la verdad solo era una boca mas que alimentar, así que decidí mudarme a mi propia casa, para que mi madre pudiera tener mas dinero para poder salir adelante- dijo Gale voltean dome a ver, en sus ojos podía notar un poco de dolor.

-Mi padre tenia seguro de vida, así que todavía a mi madre le siguen pagando lo que a mi papa le pagaban- dijo Gale, -Gale, yo lo lamento no debí de- hice una pequeña pausa y después me estire para besarlo, el me correspondió, crecer sin un padre debió de haber sido difícil para el, sus labios estaban cálidos y ahora sabían mejor que nunca, sentí tantas cosas lindas cuando le di el beso a Gale, -esta bien Peeta, tarde que temprano sabia que me ibas a preguntar- dijo Gale sonriendo.

-Te amo- le dije recargando mi cabeza en su pecho, -yo también te amo- me dijo Gale poniendo su barbilla en mi cabeza, los dos eramos como piezas de tetris encajábamos a la perfección, seguimos avanzando en el supermercado tomando las carnes frías y las galletas, -solo falta el Pan- dije emocionado, -ese yo voy por el- dijo Gale, -vamos juntos sabes que me gusta mucho el pan- dije haciendo otro puchero, - esta bien panaderito- dijo Gale besando mi frente.

Cuando los dos fuimos a la sección de los panes, olía delicioso, voltee a ver a Gale unos segundos, vi que tenia el ceño fruncido y estaba volteando a alguien, no sabia a quien, voltee al frente y rápidamente reconocí a quien estaba mirando, chico alto, musculoso, pelo corto rubio, era Cato.

**Versión**** Gale**

El día iba tan bien, todo estaba bien, hablar de mi padre con Peeta me hizo sentir mejor, el supo como consolarme, todo estaba bien, hasta que vi a ese idiota de Cato en la sección de pan, Peeta parecía asustado por alguna razón, ta vez Cato le hizo algo, si el se atrevió a tocar tan solo un pelo rubio de mi tierno panaderito, voy ah hacer que solo respire por una maquina en el hospital, sentía rabia contra Cato, calma Gale todavía no sabes nada, tal vez solo era mi imaginación.

-G-G-Gale tengo que ir al baño- me dijo Peeta tartamudeando, parecía nervioso, eso solo me aseguraba mas mi teoría de que Cato le había hecho algo, -esta bien Peeta, aquí estaré, si no me encuentras, estaré en las cajas registradoras- le dije besando su frente, después hacia los panes, Cato estaba viendo bolillos, rayos yo también iba a llevar algunos.

Me pare justo a un lado de Cato, el no se dio cuenta que era yo, tome un plato y unas pinzas para tomar el pan, voltee a verlo y hice como si no supiera nada de sus sentimientos por Peeta, -hola Cato- lo salude sonriendo, el volteo asustado, después me reconoció y se puso serio, -oh hola Gale- dijo volviendo a mirar los bolillos.

-haciendo la despensa eh?- le dije tomando un bolillo con las pinzas, -bueno en realidad no solo vine a comprar pan para la comida, mi mama me lo pidió- dijo el tomando otro bolillo, -ya es tan tarde- dije, recuerdo que cuando entramos a wal-mart Peeta y yo eran como las 12:00 de la mañana, -bueno en mi casa comemos a las dos- dijo Cato, -oh ya es la una de la tarde- dije sorprendido, hubo un silencio incomodo, -como ah estado Peeta?- pregunto finalmente Cato,

Pensé en decirle que estaba aquí conmigo, pero decidí mejor no decirle nada, si Cato sabia que Peeta estaba aquí, se le iba a acercar y no quiero que Cato este ni un centímetro cerca de Peeta, -bueno el esta en su casa, creo que fue a ayudarle a su papa con la panadería- dije, - oye Gale, siempre eh querido preguntarte algo, como fue que Peeta...se enamoro de ti?- dijo Cato voltean dome a ver, me dio un poco de enojo su pregunta.

Es decir porque me estaba preguntando eso, acaso Cato quería que le dijera que fue lo que hice para el también hacerlo y robarme a Peeta, o solo tiene curiosidad, mi instinto me dice que no confié en el, pero el chico ya tiene demasiados problemas para que yo sea demasiado malo con el, soy celoso lo admito y mas cuando se trata de Peeta.

-Bueno, sinceramente, no se como fue que yo le guste a el, sinceramente desde que Katniss me lo presento me enamore de el, siempre le eh pedido ayuda para estudiar en los exámenes y eso era lo único que nos acercaba mas- dije volteando a ver a Cato, el me miro de pies a cabezas, -ademas, debo admitirlo, eres guapo- dijo Cato, yo solo sonreí.

-Bueno, tengo que irme- dijo Cato metiendo el pan que el había tomado en una bolsa de papel, -nos vemos luego- le grite poniendo los bolillos en una bolsa de papel también, me quede un rato inmóvil, porque Cato me pregunto lo ultimo? y ademas admitió que yo era guapo, que tendrá ese chico en la cabeza.

Entonces reaccione, Cato va a las cajas registradoras, Peeta me dijo que me esperaría ahí, si Cato encuentra a Peeta, corrí lo mas rápido que pude deje el carrito en la sección de panadería y entonces vi algo que me lleno de furia.

Ahí estaba mi lindo Peeta, pero no estaba solo, estaba con Cato, sus labios estaban unidos, se estaban besando, Cato tenia sus manos en la cintura de MI Peeta, Peeta estaba inmóvil, tenia los ojos bien abiertos, se notaba que no estaba disfrutando de ese beso, cerré mi mano con fuerza, podía sentir los celos y el enojo correr por mis venas iba a matar a Cato, mas bien voy a matar a Cato, ahora, en este momento, en medio wal-mart.

No me importa, si tengo que morir por lo que amo, moriré por Peeta, pero no dejare que Cato se salga con la suya, corrí aun mas rápido, alce mi puño y dio justo donde yo quería, en la pura quijada de Cato.

_**-Oh my Gosh Oh my Gosh! el drama comienza aquí, Cato que idiota si vas a besar a Peeta no lo hagas en un lugar publico donde Gale pueda verte, espero y les haya gustado UvU dejen comentarios y favoriteen porfavooooooooor si son tan amables.**_


	8. Chapter 8 Pelea! Pelea!

_**Que cuentan chiquillos y chiquillas que están leyendo esta loca, emocionante, amorosa y mala historia c: espero y estén disfrutándola mucho porque escribir es demasiado difícil ;w; pero como sea gracias, enserio Muchas gracias por los tres reviews wme alegra saber que al menos hay gente que les esta gustando esta historia :D sin mas que decir comencemos! **_

**Punto de Vista de Peeta**

Abrí mis ojos como plato, mis rodillas comenzaron a temblar, sentía que me iba a caer, tenia miedo, miedo de que Cato me viera aquí con Gale, el no sabia que estaba con Gale, le mentí diciéndole que iba a ir a ayudarle a mi papa con la panadería, pero obviamente no iba a decirle que me iría con Gale, Cato no me hubiera dejado.

-G-G-G-Gale tengo que ir al baño- dije tartamudeando.

-Esta bien Peeta aquí estaré, si no me encuentras, estaré en las cajas registradoras- me dijo Gale besando mi frente.

Gale fue a la sección de panadería de Wal mart, me asegure de que estuviera lo mas lejos posible, para que no me viera correr asustado y se preocupara, los baños estaban en frente de las cajas registradoras.

Rápidamente entre al baño, me dirigí a la parte de los escusados, cerré la puerta con seguro y me senté en la taza, cubrí mi cara con mis manos, estaba asustado, estaba tan maldita sea asustado, es decir si Cato sabia que yo estaba aquí, el sabría que le mentí y estallaría en celos, me quedare aquí el tiempo suficiente para que Cato se vaya.

Tal vez solo vino a comprar pan, si eso debe de ser o tal vez se dio cuenta de que le mentí y solo me siguió para pelear con Gale, no, no ,no Peeta, el piensa que estas con tu padre en la panadería, el no sabe que estoy aquí en Wal mart con Gale, me relaje, saque mi celular del bolsillo del pantalón de Gale, usar su ropa es cómodo y lindo al mismo tiempo, después de todo es lo que los novios hacen no?, ponerse la ropa de su pareja.

Vi la hora, wow ya era la una de la tarde, recuerdo que cuando entramos yo y Gale era como las 12:00, de verdad que hemos disfrutado hacer la despensa, jugué un buen rato con los juegos que tenia en mi celular, me aburrí, después me metí en Internet, quería platicar con alguien, estaba demasiado aburrido, así que me metí a Facebook.

Todos mis amigos estaban conectados excepto Gale y Cato, tenia que contarle a alguien de esto pero me da tanto miedo, mejor no digo nada, así si sucede algo no se ara un problema mas grande, note que tenia una solicitud de amistad, el usuario tenia el nombre de "Madge Undersee", la foto de perfil mostraba a una chica de pelo rubio ondulado, muy linda, tenia una sonrisa leve en sus labios.

Ya se quien es, es Magde la hija del prefecto, ella nunca se junta con nadie, siempre la veo sentada sola en el starbucks, eh pensado invitarla a que se junte con nosotros, pero con todo lo que a ocurrido con Gale y Cato, no eh podido, note también que decía que tenia un amigo en común, era Katniss, ¿Como?, ¿Cuando?, ¡que rayos!.

Katniss no habla con chicos y chicas fuera de mi grupo de amigos, bueno en realidad solo hablaba conmigo y con Gale, Katniss por alguna razón se empezó a acercar a mi grupo de amigos cuando Gale y yo nos hicimos novios, pero ¿cuando fue que ella y Magde se hicieron amigas?, a quien le hablo, con quien platico.

Sentí que había pasado como una hora, volví a ver el reloj y apenas habían pasado 30 minutos, que desesperación, bueno creo que es tiempo suficiente, es decir Cato iba solo, así que no creo que se tarde tanto, abrí la puerta del baño, asome mi cabeza por la puerta del baño antes de salir a las cajas registradoras, no había señales de Cato.

Mas relajado camine para poder atravesar las cajas registrados, ya estaba apunto de dejar las cajas registradoras atrás, hasta que sentí una mano en mi hombro.

-Entonces, estabas con tu padre ayudandole en la panadería, ¿no es así panaderito?- me dijo Cato, estaba molestado, rayos.

Me quede inmóvil no supe que hacer, estaba aterrado, enserio tenia tanto miedo, Cato cuando se enoja puede llegar a hacer cosas horribles, no podía ver su cara, porque yo estaba de espalda.

Cato puso su otra mano en mi otro hombro y me dio media vuelta, ahora si pude ver que tenia mucho enojo en su cara.

-C-c-c-c-cato y-y-yo- fue lo único que salio de mi boca, estaba paralizado del miedo, tenia miedo de que fuera tanto el enojo de Cato que me fuera a pegar o hacer algo peor, cerré mis ojos asustado si Cato me iba a hacer algo al menos no quería ver su rostro lleno de ira.

**Punto de vista de Cato**

Platicar con Gale no fue una buena idea, solo me hizo deprimirme un poco mas, pero ver a Peeta aquí en Wal mart, el me dijo que estaría con su padre en la panadería, pero no, justo en ese momento en que lo vi en las cajas registradoras supe que el vino con Gale, me dolió tanto, Peeta me engaño, me da enojo, no con Peeta, jamas podría estar enojado con la persona que amo, estaba enojado con Gale.

Ese maldito, no solo me quita a Peeta, hace todavía que Peeta mienta para restregarme en la cara que lo prefiere a el, estoy tan harto de todo esto, ya es tiempo de proclamar lo que es mio por derecho de antigüedad, es decir, llevo mas tiempo conociendo a Peeta, siempre eh estado con el, apoyándolo en las buena y en las malas.

Se lo que debo hacer, iré con Peeta y me lo llevare de vuelta a mi casa, le daré todo lo que Gale le ah dado, es mas, seré mejor que Gale, en todo, camine decidido a Peeta, puse mi mano en su hombro.

-Entonces, estabas con tu padre ayudando le en la panadería, ¿no es así panaderito?- le dije con un tono molesto, no podía esconder mi enojo.

El no hizo nada, se quedo inmóvil, lo sabia el había venido aquí con Gale, no necesitaba nada mas para saberlo, puse mi otra mano en su otro hombro y le di media vuelta, pude ver que el rostro de Peeta reflejaba miedo, no quería que me tuviera miedo, no quiero hacerle nada malo, me preocupe por un momento, si le hacia algo a Peeta por mi enojo, el jamas se volvería a fijar en mi.

-C-c-c-c-cato y-y-yo- dijo Peeta, tartamudeando con tanto miedo, cerro sus ojos.

Yo estaba apunto de llorar, Peeta me tenia miedo, no lo culpo puedo hacerle muchas cosas feas y malas a la gente cuando me enojo, pero jamas le haría algo a Peeta, rápidamente tome su cintura con mis manos acercándolo a mi, nuestros labios se juntaron, le di un beso dulce, para que supiera que todo estaba bien, que no quería las timarlo, solo quería estar con el, estar juntos los dos.

Entonces algo nos separo, no fui ni yo ni fue Peeta, fue el puño de Gale que choco en mi quijada, por la fuerza del puñetazo caí directo al suelo, sentí un horrible dolor en mi quijada, mire a Gale con enojo, el tenia la misma expresión, el se me echa encima, me sujeta los hombros contra el suelo con las rodillas.

Intente soltarle un golpe, pero el fue mas rápido y me soltó otros 3 puñetazos mas fuerte, el primero me dio justo en la nariz, el segundo me dio en mi ojo derecho y el tercero fue en la frente, pude sentir que perdí el sonido por unos segundos, no podía escuchar bien, quería gritar del dolor, pero no me iba a mostrar débil ante Gale, después de un segundo pude oír la voz de Peeta diciendo: -Gale basta, lo vas a matar-, Gale alzo el puño para volver a pegarme, pero las manos de Peeta lo detuvieron.

Gale volteo a ver a Peeta y después de unos segundos se me bajo de encima, el dolor en mi cara era horrible, me sentia débil, pero debía de pararme, Gale estaba hablando con Peeta, estaba de espaldas, no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados, me levante lo mejor que pude, camine a Gale sin que el se diera cuenta.

-Gale- dije, el volteo, rápidamente alce mi puño y con toda la fuerza y la rapidez que pude, se lo estrelle en su mejilla, si fue con fuerza, si Gale no se hubiera alcanzado a sostener de un carrito de supermercado que estaba a su lado, si se hubiera caído al piso.

Gale volvió a la compostura, alzo de nuevo su puño, pero esta vez yo hice lo mismo.

Pero dos guardias de seguridad del supermercado nos detuvieron, los dos forcejeamos para que los guardias de seguridad nos soltaran, pero sus fuerzas eran mayores, al final los dos nos rendimos y dejamos de forcejear, ahora estaba perdiendo la vista, todo comenzó a tornarse negro, pero podía escuchar a Peeta entre sollozos.

Cuando menos lo pensé me había desmayado.

**Punto de Vista de Gale**

El puñetazo que me dio Cato, fue fuerte, debo admitirlo el chico tiene fuerza, pero no la suficiente como para haberme hecho el daño que yo le hice, creo que le quebré la nariz, Peeta me pidió que cargáramos a Cato y lo lleváramos a mi casa, yo estaba bastante enojado con Cato, por haber besado a Peeta, no quería ni siquiera tocarlo, pero al final los encantos y la dulzura de Peeta terminaron ganando y acepte, ya habíamos pagado por la despensa y Cato aun seguía inconsciente.

Los dos logramos poner a Cato en mi auto, en los asientos de los pasajeros, Peeta se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y yo en el asiento del volante, arranque el auto y conduci lo mas rápido que pude a mi casa.

Cuando llegamos pare el carro, Peeta y yo cargamos a Cato, hasta dejarlo acostado en el sillón.

-Bajare la despensa- dijo Peeta triste, no me gusta verlo así, porque sufre tanto por ese idiota, es decir, el me ama a mi, aunque, Cato tiene mas tiempo conociendo a Peeta, supongo que es cariño de amigos, o ¿Peeta en algún momento de su vida abra sentido algo por Cato?, puede ser lo mas probable, necesito hablar con Peeta de todo esto, tal vez Cato ya le dijo lo que siente por Peeta, tal vez Peeta tiene un flechazo por Cato en estos momentos por todo lo sucedido.

Peeta abrió la puerta principal, fue a dejar las bolsas con comida en mi cocina.

-Peeta, podrías venir por favor- dije mientras miraba como le salia sangre de la nariz a Cato, no lo voy a ayudar, no me arrepiento de haberlo noqueado se lo busco por besas los labios de MI Peeta, esos labios son solo míos.

Peeta con la vista mirado al suelo se acerco ami.

-¿Si Gale?- dijo Peeta levantando su vista con lagrimas en sus ojos, quería decir y hacer tantas cosas, aun estaba enojado por todo lo que había sucedido, pero no, si quería que Peeta dejara de sentir algo por Cato, debía de ganármelo con amor, no tratando de ser duro y con regaños.

Di un pequeño suspiro y después le di un brazo, el se aferro a mi y comenzó a llorar, yo sobe su espalda delicadamente, consolando.

-Perdón por lo de hace rato, es que lo vi besándote y tenia que hacer algo, tu sabes que soy muy celoso y mas cuando se trata de ti, eres mi novio Peeta, eres el amor de mi vida, no quiero perderte, no quiero que nadie te aparte de mi- dije mientras abrazaba un poco mas fuerte a Peeta.

El solo seguía llorando.

-Fue mi culpa- finalmente Peeta soltó.

-N-no es tu culpa, fue mi culpa, yo golpee a Cato- dije tratando de calmar a Peeta.

-Fue mi culpa, todo esto fue mi culpa- siguió diciendo Peeta.

Tome su rostro con mis manos y lo bese, podía sentir como las lagrimas corrían de los ojos de Peeta y pasaban por mis manos en sus mejillas, el me correspondió abrazándome, baje mis manos a su cintura acercándolo mas a mi, ambos saboreamos nuestros labios, Peeta aun sollozaba un poco, no iba a dejar de besarlo hasta que el se calmara.

Sus labios estaban cálidos, amo a Peeta, lo amo tanto, no voy a dejar que Cato me lo quite de mis manos, puede que Peeta haya sentido algo por Cato antes, pero no me importa, pasado es pasado, y el presente es que yo estoy con Peeta.

Peeta finalmente se calmo, los dos nos separamos, el no dijo nada solo acurruco su cabeza en mi pecho, subí mis manos a su espalda, con una acaricie su cabello rubio y con la otra solo sobe su espalda cariñosa mente, recargue mi barbilla levemente en su cabeza, a Peeta le encantaba cuando hacia eso.

**Punto de Vista de Peeta**

Me calme, los besos de Gale siempre me calman, estar en sus fuertes brazos me hace relajarme y olvidar por un instante todas mis preocupaciones, excepto lo que ocurrió hace rato, es decir sabia que todo era mi culpa, si yo no le hubiera mentido a Cato tal vez, ni siquiera Gale y yo hubiéramos ido a wal mart, bueno lo hecho esta hecho.

-Creo que debemos llevarlo al hospital- dije volteando a ver a Cato.

Gale no dijo nada.

-Gale, se que estas enojado con el, pero podría morir y no quiero que te metan a la cárcel- dije volteándolo a ver.

-Peeta esa mirada no servirá- dijo Gale volteando a otro lado.

Se como convencer a Gale, la carita de perrito regañado siempre me funcionaba con los demás, no la había probado con Gale, pero de seguro funcionara.

Con mi mano tome su mejilla, moví su cabeza para que me mirara a mi, hice la mejor carita de perrito regañado que pude hacer, Gale hizo una mueca, en ese momento supe que el se estaba resistiendo, pero no podrá resistir por mucho tiempo.

-Por favor- dije sin dejar de hacer la cara de perrito regañado.

Con sus manos tomo mi mejilla y acerco sus labios a los míos, nos besamos por un largo rato, después el se separo.

-Esta bien- dijo Gale soltando un suspiro.

Lo abrace mas fuerte, -Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias- dije sonriendo.

-Pero con un pequeño precio- me susurro Gale con su voz seductora que amo tanto, también me dio una nalgada, me sonroje, los dos nos separamos del abrazo.

-Vamos tenemos que llevar al pobre Cato al hospital- dije tomando el brazo de Cato y recargan dolo en mis hombros.

-Esto lo hago solo por ti Peeta- dijo Gale haciendo lo mismo, los dos salimos de casa con Cato en nuestros hombros, creo que aun sigue desmayado, no ah dicho nada en todo este tiempo, pusimos a Cato en el carro, Gale y yo nos subimos.

Gale arranco el carro y los dos nos dirigimos al hospital, estaciono el carro y los dos volvimos a cargar a Cato, entramos y la muchacha de la recepción nos vio con una mirada de temor.

-¿Que le paso?- dijo la chica de la recepción asustada, me puse nervioso no sabia si decir que Gale lo había golpeado o inventar algo.

-Tuvo un accidente- dijo Gale con frialdad.

-Oh Dios, no se preocupen el estará bien, Necesito una camilla, tenemos un herido aquí- grito la chica de la recepción, las enfermeras y los enfermeros trajeron una camilla, tomaron a Cato y lo pusieron en la camilla, se lo llevaron a la sala de cuidados, bueno eso creo, no vi con exactitud que sala era, quería ir con Cato, el estaba solo, era mi culpa.

Di un paso adelante, pero Gale me paro poniendo su mano en mi hombro, voltee a verlo, el tenia una mirada de tristeza, sabia lo que me estaba diciendo, no tenia que hablar, su cara decía: -quédate aquí conmigo-, lo abrace, por mas que sienta algo por Cato, la verdad es que mi corazón es solo de Gale, me aferre fuerte a el.

-Podemos ir a verlo juntos, ahorita- dijo Gale después de unos segundos.

-Si por favor- dije mirándolo a los ojos, nos volvimos a besar.

-Ehem, disculpen- dijo la chica de la recepción con rubor en sus mejillas, eso hizo que nos separáramos.

-Les podría hacer algunas preguntas, acerca del muchacho- dijo la chica, vi que en su blusa de traía una insignia que decía "Annie Cresta", su nombre era Annie.

-Em, si por supuesto- dije algo apenado.

-¿Como se llama el chico?- pregunto Annie.

-Cato- dijo Gale de nuevo con frialdad.

-¿Como fue su accidente?- pregunto Annie.

-El fue golpeado por algo muy duro, no nos fijamos bien que era- contesto Gale, bueno al menos se que no quiere que nadie sepa que en realidad lo golpeo Gale.

-¿Cuantos años tiene?- pregunto Annie.

-Tiene 17 años- conteste un poco apenado.

-Bueno, chicos esperen un momento, vamos a ver si hay daños graves o leves en el chico, les avisaremos cuando puedan pasara a ver al chico, mientras siéntense en la sala de espera- dijo Annie haciendo un gesto con su mano.

-Si gracias- dijimos Gale y yo.

Ambos nos sentamos en las sillas de la sala de espera, mientras el tiempo pasaba me preocupaba mas por Cato, veía que muchas enfermeras y doctores pasaban de un lado a otro, murmurando cosas, cada quien en sus asuntos, Gale puso su brazo en mis hombros, yo recargue mi cabeza en su hombro, el me acerco mas.

-¿Estas preocupado por Cato?- me pregunto Gale recargando también su cabeza en mi cabeza.

-Si te soy sincero, si lo estoy bastante- conteste con un hilo de voz.

-Peeta lo lamento, ya sabes que soy demasiado celoso, el te estaba besando, estaba besando tus hermosos labios y eso solo yo puedo hacerlo- dijo Gale.

Me sentia horrible, enserio, me sentia pésimo, Gale no sabia nada de lo que había entre Cato y yo, si le contaba que accedí a ser su novio por una semana, solo para que me devolviera la sudadera de Gale, esta vez Gale, definitivamente lo habría matado.

-¿Tu estas preocupado por el?- le pregunte a Gale con curiosidad.

-Si te soy sincero y me duele admitirlo, si- dijo Gale.

Eso me sorprendió mucho, es decir, Gale cuando hace algo, el no se arrepiente y mas si piensa que hizo lo correcto y la verdad creo que piensa que lo que hizo de golpear a Cato fue lo correcto o tal vez no.

-Es solo que, me duele admitir esto también, pero siento compasión por Cato- dijo Gale.

Abrí mis ojos como plato, no podía creerlo, Gale sentir compasión, por una persona que me beso, por una persona que hace unas horas casi lo mata, eso me recordó que Gale es un buen chico muy dentro de el, enserio estoy Impactado.

-Peeta, tu y Cato, ¿alguna vez en el pasado han sido novios o algo por el estilo?- me pregunto Gale.

-Bueno hace mucho, antes de conocerte, yo estaba enamorado de Cato, y el sentia lo mismo por mi, pero yo no supe hasta hace dos días, que fue cuando tu y yo finalmente nos hicimos novios, la verdad me dejo de gustar, porque yo creía que el no sentia lo mismo por mi, pero ahora que sucedió todo esto, tengo sentimientos encontrados- dije.

-¿Todavía me amas verdad?- me pregunto Gale.

-Gale yo te amo, te amo como no tienes una idea, enserio- le dije volteándolo a ver, esa carita triste otra vez, Dios, hasta Gale triste se ve tan lindo, definitivamente mi corazón es solo de Gale.

-Pobre Cato, se tardo demasiado en decirte que te amaba, me alegra haberte hecho mio hace dos días- dijo Gale dando una sonrisa forzada.

-Te amo Gale- dije abrazándolo con mucho cariño.

-Yo también te amo Peeta, por siempre lo haré- me dijo Gale acariciando mi pelo con su mano.

Después de unas 2 horas pude ver que una enfermera de como unos 40 y tantos años venia hacia nosotros, rubia de ojo azul, tenia su pelo recogido en un coleta, era mi tía, la mama de Katniss.

**Punto de Vista de Gale**

**-**Hola chicos- dijo la Sra. Everdeen, Peeta se separo bruscamente de mi, creo que el no quiere que la familia sepa nada acerca de nuestra relación.

-Hola Sra. Everdeen- dije estrechando su mano.

-Hola tía- dijo Peeta apenado.

-Su amigo...Cato, si, Cato ya esta listo para que lo vean- dijo la Sra. Everdeen.

-¿Esta bien tía?- pregunto Peeta preocupado.

-Si gracias a Dios no tuvo daños graves, solo tiene unos grandes moretones y una gran hinchazón, en su quijada, su ojo izquierdo, su frente y su nariz, pero no es nada que no se pueda quitar, con hielo y medicinas, sus huesos deben de ser muy fuertes, al parecer por el nivel de la hinchazón y los moretones, el golpeo debió de haber tenido mucha fuerza y sin embargo ningún hueso roto hubo- dijo la Sra Everdeen sonriendo.

Peeta y yo dimos un largo suspiro de alivio, -¿podemos ir a verlo?- pregunto Peeta.

-No se preocupen, el saldrá en unos minutos, no puede hablar mucho por la hinchazón en su mejilla, así que intente hacer que hable lo menos que pueda- dijo la Sra. Everdeen.

-Si esta bien, nos aseguraremos de que no hable mucho- dijimos Peeta y yo.

-Por cierto ¿han visto a Katniss?, no ah vuelto a casa desde ayer- dijo la Sra. Everdeen.

-¿Katniss no ah vuelto a caso?, que extraño, ella se dirigía a casa cuando se fue de mi casa ayer- dije pensativo, -si yo también estuve ahí- dijo Peeta.

-Bueno si la llegan a ver, díganle que vuelva por favor- dijo la Sra. Everdeen.

-Si le diremos- contestamos Peeta y yo.

La Sra. Everdeen se dio media vuelta y dio dos pasos, -por cierto- dijo, -no le diré a nadie acerca de esto , ni tampoco de lo suyo- dijo y después volvió a caminar.

Bueno algo es seguro Peeta y yo no sabemos esconder nuestro amor en publico, bueno al menos ya podremos besuquearnos en casa de Katniss.

-Por que no damos un paseo- dijo Peeta volviendo a recargar su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Estamos esperando a Cato- dije confundido.

-No tontito, me refiero a dar un paseo cuando Cato salga, los tres- dijo Peeta despeinando suavemente mi pelo corto.

No es una buena idea, enserio, no creo que lo sea, pero es lo menos que puedo hacer por Cato, después de haberle quitado al amor de su vida y casi romperle la nariz y su cara.

-Suena bien- dije intentando sonreír.

-¿No te gusta la idea verdad?- me pregunto Peeta con una pequeña risita.

-¿Como me descubriste?- dije sonriendo.

-Pude verlo por tu expresión te conozco muy bien Gale- dijo Peeta sonriendo.

Cato finalmente salio, sostenía una bolsa de hielos con su mano, pegada a su quijada, Dios, su ojo izquierdo casi no se veía por la hinchazón, sus moretones, puedo asegurar que en vez de estar azules o purpuras, estaban negros.

Peeta y yo nos levantamos de las sillas, fuimos directo con Cato, Peeta le dio un abrazo a Cato, el solo abrazo a Peeta con un brazo, me lanzo una mirada de enojo, yo hice lo mismo, pude haber sentido compasión por el chico hace rato, pero ahora esa compasión se esta acabando, calma Gale, controla tus celos, recuerda, el no puede quitarte a tu Peeta.

Peeta y Cato se separaron y yo solo pude darle una sonrisa.

-Bueno quien pagara la cuenta- dijo Annie tímida.

-Yo la pagare, el es amigo de mi sobrino- dijo la Sra. Everdeen, -Gracias- contestamos Peeta y yo, los tres salimos del hospital y nos subimos a mi carro.

-Oye Cato, vamos a ir a dar un paseo- dijo Peeta sonriendo.

-Suena bien, no puedo dejar que mi mama me vea así- dijo Cato intentando sonreír.

-Creo que esta noche no dormirás en casa, la hinchazón tardara en quitarse- dijo Peeta.

-¿Podría quedarme en tu casa?- le pregunto Cato a Peeta, me dio coraje, estaba apunto de yo mismo decirle NO.

-No Cato, si mi mama te ve así, va a hacer un escándalo- dijo Peeta.

Me odiare por varias días por decir esto:

-Te quedaras en mi casa, solo estoy yo- dije mientras arrancando el coche.

-Si es perfecto, te visitaría todos los días- dijo Peeta sonriendo emocionado.

Cato no dijo nada por un buen rato, en verdad lo estaba pensando, tal vez estaba planeando algo, enserio si intenta volver a hacer algo en contra mía o vuelve a besar a Peeta, esta vez si le rompo todo lo que se llama cara.

-Esta bien, no suena mal- dijo Cato después de unos 5 minutos.

-si! yaaaaay!- grito Peeta emocionado, Dios, por unos segundos se comporto como un niño pequeño y eso me gusto mas, me sentí como un pedofilo.

-¿Porque no llamamos a los chicos y vamos a comer algo?- pregunto Cato.

-Eso es una mala idea, no queremos preocupar a nadie mas- dijo Peeta.

-Vayamos solo los tres, ya saben como amigos- dije intentando sonar bien, Cato no era mi amigo, pero tenia que intentar tan siquiera tratar de llevarme bien con el.

-Vamos a comprar Hot Dogs- dijo Peeta emocionado.

-Conozco un buen puesto de Hot Dogs que esta cerca del parque, ahí trabaja Jessie "Foxyface"- dijo Cato.

-¿Puedes comer?- pregunte con curiosidad.

-Los doctores me dijeron que iba a poder dentro de unas horas- dijo Cato.

-Ahorita son las 6 de la tarde- dijo Peeta mirando su celular.

Este va a ser un muy largo día, puedo sentirlo, bueno intentare divertirme con Peeta y Cato, solo espero no hacer algo que haga estallar al chico, o que el haga algo que me provoque estallar a mi.

Conduci hasta la el parque, estacione mi carro y los tres nos bajamos, seguimos a Cato, hasta llegar a los Hot Dogs, no era un puesto muy grande, no importa, aveces los Hot Dogs de puestos pequeños, saben mucho mejor que los de puestos grandes o restaurantes.

**Punto de Vista de Cato**

Me dolía toda la cara, Dios, quería quebrarle la nariz a Gale, por todo esto, pero no, si yo hago eso Peeta nunca me lo perdonaría, rayos, ¿porque Peeta tiene que amarlo tanto?, detesto todo esto.

Jessie "Foxyface" estaba en la caja registradora, traía puesto su uniforme de una camisa azul con el logotipo del puesto de Hot Dogs, una gorra igual azul con el logotipo del puesto de Hot Dogs, ella sonrió cuando vio a Peeta y a Gale, pero cuando me vio a mi, puso cara de espanto.

-Oh Dios Mio Cato ¿que te paso?- dijo Jessie "Foxyface" Impactada y preocupada.

-Tuve un accidente- dije rascándome la cabeza.

-Lo llevamos al hospital- dijo Gale, tu mejor cállate, puedo asegurar que si no fuera por Peeta, yo no hubiera estado en el hospital.

-¿Y estas bien?- pregunto Jessie "Foxyface".

-Si, no fue nada grave- dije intentando sonreír, cada vez que hablaba o movía mi boca, la quijada me dolía, no puedo hablar, creo que si mastico, me dolerá como el infierno.

-Bueno que van a llevar chicos- dijo Jessie "Foxyface" sonriendo.

-Yo quiero dos con todo por favor- dijo Peeta sonriendo.

-Yo tengo mucha hambre, ami dame 4 con todo- dijo Gale.

-A mi dame uno- dije decepcionado, estos Hot Dogs me fascinan, Jessie "Foxyface" sabe prepararlos muy bien, pero ahora que por culpa de alguien (no diré nombres *cof* *cof* Gale *cof* *cof) no puedo comer mucho.

-Esta bien chicos, enseguida se los traigo- dijo Jessie "Foxyface" dando me día vuelta y yendo a preparar los Hot Dogs.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre los tres, yo quiero partir le la cara a Gale, creo que el quiere hacer lo mismo y Peeta no creo que quiera volver a vernos pelear, la chica era rápida para cocinar, en menos de 30 minutos los Hot Dogs de todos estaban listos.

Yo apenas pude dar una mordida, era mas el dolor, Gale cuando menos lo pensé ya se había comido 2 de sus 2 Hot Dogs.

-¿Jessie "Foxyface" porque la salchicha esta mas grande que mi pan?- pregunto Peeta sonrojado.

-A, son unas nuevas salchichas que compre, quería ver que les parecían, pero como todavía no se terminaban las salchichas normales solo alcanzaron hasta Gale y Cato, así que seras el primer cliente en probarlas- dijo Jessie "Foxyface" sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo a Gale.

Se lo que ella estaba tramando, rayos, los dos vamos a quedar como unos pervertidos, Peeta tomo la parte de la salchicha que se salia de su pan, lentamente se la metió en su boca y la mordió, rayos rayos rayos, no pude quitarle los ojos de encima, imagine que Peeta se estaba metiendo otra cosa a la boca, Gale estaba viendo a Peeta de la misma manera.

Rayos ambos somos demasiado pervertidos, Peeta se sonrojo tanto cuando se dio cuenta de que Gale no le quito los ojos de encima, voltee a otro lado y pude ver a Jessie "Foxyface" conteniendo su risa.

Peeta y Gale se terminaron sus Hot Dogs, yo mejor guardo el mio para después, pagamos por todo y volvimos al auto de Gale.

-Okay ahora si tengo que volver a casa, mis padres deben estar preocupados y tengo tarea que hacer- dijo Peeta apenado.

-Esta bien, yo te llevo cariño- dijo Gale guiñandole un ojo a Peeta.

Gale conducio hasta la casa de Peeta, Peeta se bajo del auto.

-Gracias por todo, hoy estuvo lindo el día- dijo Peeta.

-Nos vemos mañana en la escuela- dijo Gale, los dos se besaron y después se separaron.

-Te amo- dijo Peeta, -también ta amo- dijo Gale sonriendo, claro Gale restriega me en la cara que tu ahorita tienes a Peeta.

-Nos vemos mañana Cato- dijo Peeta sonriendo, -Hasta mañana Peeta- dije levantando mi mano.

Peeta camino hasta la puerta de su casa y entro.

Gale arranco el auto, hubo un gran silencio incomodo, ninguno de los quería hablar, lo peor es que estaré en su casa hasta que se baje la hinchazón de los golpes que me dio, tan siquiera debo intentar llevarme bien con el, al menos en este tiempo que estaré viviendo en su casa.

Esta sera un semana muy larga.

**-Bueno espero y les haya gustado, esto se esta poniendo muy interesante, no se olviden de favoritear y dejar Reviews si les gusta la historia :D**


End file.
